


Heat me up

by undertalefruitsalad



Series: The Swapfell Brothers [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Collars, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Posessive Papyrus, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Safeword Fail, Safeword Use, Spanking, Squirting, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Undertail, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus has trouble dealing with his heat. But unlike every other time Sans is not willing to help him out.<br/>Yet.<br/>But when he does, it turns out that Sans has a lot more to learn before he can be the dom he wants and Papyrus needs him to be. </p><p>Just your usual heat fic with the swapfell brothers which takes an unexpected darker turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denying the pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The first 3 chapters will be sfw. (Means real action will happen in chapter 5 for those who are as impatient as I ;) ) And after chapter 11 it's going to get darker.
> 
> Prepare for a rollercoaster ride and remember: the journey is the reward.
> 
> Tags will be added each chapter. 
> 
> Papyrus will be written in lower case and Sans in capitals.
> 
> For better sin navigation:  
> ch. 4: foreplay  
> ch. 5: fucking  
> ch. 7: bj  
> ch. 9: MASTERbation  
> ch. 10: bj ... again  
> ch. 12: facesitting  
> ch. 14: slow sex  
> ch. 16: angry/rough sex
> 
> If you would like to see more of how I imagine their relationship to be then you can visit my tumblr, but it is nsfw for several reasons so be careful.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/everythingundertalemystuff
> 
> That aside the usual: no beta, critic's welcome have fun tralala

Sans was in the Livingroom and as much as Papyrus didn’t want to disturb him he had to talk to him. So he made his way down the stairs until he stood in front of the couch where his brother was seated.

“m… my lord.” 

He started stuttering but he had the attention of his master. Sans looked up from his book with one brow lifted to indicate that Papyrus is allowed to speak to him further.

“m’lord, i … have a problem. it might be that i am in heat.

He didn’t dare to look at his masters’ face. It was always very embarrassing to admit this and most other times he didn’t need to. Most other times Sans took care of him as soon as the heat was setting in. But it had been four days now and Sans hadn’t done anything, not even their usual plays. And by now it was starting to get painful, pleasurably so but painful nonetheless. It also became increasingly distracting. He had tried to attend to it himself but it was not enough. It never was. He needed his master!

“my lord, i don’t dare to ask but … may you take care of this matter?” 

He was looking at Sans pleadingly, his fists clenching at his sides, stand shifting from one foot to the other seemingly agitated. It was obvious he was tense and in no good condition but he knew his brother would make it all better.  
Sans expression seemed emotionless. But as he leaned forward a tiny motion could be made out at the corners of his mouth that might have been mistaken for the beginning of a smug smile.

“MY DEAR PAPYRUS.” 

He started. 

“DO YOU REALLY THINK I HAVEN’T NOTICED THAT YOU ARE IN HEAT?”

“well, i was kind of wondering …” 

“AND DO YOU THINK THEN THAT, IF I WOULD HAVE WANTED TO TAKE CARE OF IT, WOULDN’T I HAVE DONE IT ALREADY?”

He disrupted Papyrus harsh. The taller one was baffled. Never before had his brother denied him help in his heat. Why would he?  
Sans leaned back on the couch, a look cold as ice.

“SO THE ANSWER IS NO; I WILL NOT TEND TO YOU. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

With that he took his book and waved at Papyrus in a dismissive manner.  
Shocked Papyrus stood still for a moment he had to let the information sink in before he turned to leave. Sans had never left him hanging in his heat. He always took care of him. And he always seemed to like it. This time it almost appeared to be a bother to him. This was the last thing papyrus wanted. He would certainly not be a burden to his brother. But he felt so itchy and now also deeply hurt and rejected. Had he done something wrong? He needed to know!

“m’lord d- did i do something wrong? have i behaved incorrectly?”

With a light growl Sans glanced at Papyrus again.

“SO FAR YOU HAVE NOT, BUT IF YOU KEEP BUGGING ME WITH THIS SUBJECT CONSEQUENCES WILL BE SEVERE. SO I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW HOW YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!”

Before Papyrus could enter the kitchen to find something to take his mind of his body’s cravings he heard his brother call out to him once more.

“OH PAPYRUS, ONE MORE THING: YOUR ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOURSELF. AND NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU EITHER! IS THAT CLEAR?”

A horrid expression covered Papyrus face. This was torture! He could not be serious about this. But he knew Sans was dead serious about his orders. So the only thing left for Papyrus to do was to reply:

“yes m’lord.”


	2. Let it burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is having a bad time and Sans is doing his thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this explains Sans behavior a bit.
> 
> Not a very entertaining chapter but well it's needed for some information.
> 
> Still, I hope you have kind of fun. I know I have.

It was three days now since he had the conversation with Sans and Papyrus was having a rough time. Whenever his clothes scraped against his bones he had to suppress a whiny moan. He was so sensitive that the slightest touch felt borderline painful, which felt just too good. 

He wanted to relieve himself so badly, but Sans did still not show any intentions of helping him in this case. Quite the contrary. He avoided touching Papyrus at all or even being in the same room as him. And papyrus was craving, longing for his touch. Any touch. Normally he would not even think about doing it with someone else than Sans but right now he would be seriously considering it if Sans had not forbidden those actions. As if he had known for Papyrus to become this desperate.

If he wasn’t allowed to put an end to this arousing torture then he had to go through other measures to make this situation at least bearable. And this would include lying naked on his bed, having as few things touch him as possible. But he had duties to attend to. Those included moving. Even when he teleported he still had to move at some point. And even the lightest movement would sent shivers down his spine. 

One would assume that the cold outside at his post in Snowdin would do something to ease his suffering but actually the icy cold of the air breathing against his heated bones made those exposed areas feel like tiny needles were pricking him all over. Yes he could not deny that it felt good. It felt oh too good. But the tension building up and never having anything to ease it with drove him crazy. More than once he caught himself rubbing against a chair or anything at all and it took all his remaining willpower to hold back; even though Sans only said not to touch himself, he was pretty sure that rubbing himself off with the help of his surroundings wasn’t allowed either. 

Additional, being in public like this, face flushed, shaking and on edge like never before was straining him in the worst pleasurable ways. He knew the other monsters were looking at him. They knew he was in heat, and he knew they knew. It was … exciting! He would have never dared to admit it but it turned him on even more. He saw the looks of lust the others threw at him but neither of them dared to do more than looking. They were very much aware that he was Sans’ and they would not want to mess with him. The only one who would not give a shit about Sans was Grillby, therefore Papyrus decided to avoid that place during his predicament. At his very early stages, before Sans and his relationship had become what it was now, Grillby was the one who cared for him during his heat. But the day Papyrus had given his soul in Sans hands was the day he ended every other physical relationship.  
It got increasingly difficult though to remind himself who he belonged to. The longer the day took, the more his tension was getting close to be unbearable. He would have to talk to Sans again later. Even if he would be punished in a not so pleasurable way he had to try. He would beg, he would plead, he would do anything necessary to get his master to allow him sweet, sweet release.

At the other end of Snowdin Sans was in his shed, organizing and preparing his “stuff”. A long time ago Sans had started to use their shed as their personal playground. In his spare time he worked on his equipment and, most important, he had made it soundproof. He would not want any disturbance when they were into their game but at the same time their bedrooms weren’t fitting for those sessions he liked to prepare. Vanilla sex was fine there but that’s about everything those bedrooms were acceptable for. Now he was standing in the ample shelter putting the toys in order for what was about to come. 

Papyrus heat was a peculiar thing. It was never on schedule but it was always fun when it happened. The last heat had struck Papyrus 6 months ago. Quite a long time for Sans to think about what he will do to his babybrother when he is in need again. 

It is not that they didn’t have sex on a regular basis but … heats made those sessions extra spicy and Sans was unwilling to not use it in his favour. Usually heats were gone pretty fast after he had done it with Papyrus and he personally found this to be a shame. So if he would wait for longer it probably would last longer as well. He wasn’t quite sure because they hadn’t tested it so far. Too much into the other to hold back when it was that time again.

But this time Sans had decided to be patient. It would certainly be rewarding for both of them, so he had to make sure Papyrus would not do something to bring his plans to an end. That being said. He had to stay in control over himself too. Which was increasingly difficult considering having a brother in heat around. A tempting shivering mess, with those delicate bones and this look in his eyes. Full of love, trust and most of all desire. Desire for him. He dared not to touch him and just to be sure he tried to avid him completely. All precautions aside he had to jerk off at least three times a day to keep himself together. Usually he never needed to stoop so low if he didn’t want to. But he would not lose to his urges when the time came! 

He would make papyrus his. Not just his body, not just his soul. That was already his possession. But his mind. His very thoughts, his feelings, he would gain control over these. He would wake sides of Papyrus he himself didn’t know he had. He maybe didn’t want to have. But it was not his to decide, it was Sans. He was the one in control and he would show Papyrus what his lord was capable of, in every way possible.

But damn if this heat wasn’t affecting him as well! 

By now he had finished his preparations in the shack. Everything would be ready when they were.


	3. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus can't take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want some smut? Yah me too.
> 
> Have some drama-fluff instead.
> 
> I swear it's gonna be kind of important later.
> 
> Note: "save me" is their safeword

When Papyrus came home later that day and Sans was nowhere to be found he thought he was going insane. At this moment he felt something he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. Anger. How could he do this to him? He knew how horrible heats could be, especially when left unattended. But after a few deep breaths of air his anger ebbed away as fast as it had flared. He could not feel anger towards his brother, not for real and not for long. By now he was truly desperate. Standing in the Livingroom he let himself slide to the floor. Curling up, sweating and sighing, all he could think of was Sans.

Leading his hands to his mouth Papyrus started to bite on his fingers, in hope that this pain would distract him from the burning in his bones, those aching flames tearing on his soul. His whole being was craving for his brother, for his attention, his affection, his love. 

“sans… please … m’lord help me. please … i need you … sans … please … save me!” 

The last words barely more than a whisper.

Papyrus was lost, lost in his pain, lost in his pleasure, he didn’t even register that his lover was standing in the doorway. He had heard what the other one had whimpered. Sans quickly closed the door and walked to his quivering brother. Kneeling down he viewed him critically. 

“Papyrus, everything is fine. I am here. You are safe!”

Sans said with an unusual quiet tone. 

Oh so softly he guided a hand towards Papyrus face. His fingertips barely brushed against the heated cheekbones but it made his little brother flinch. 

“sans …”

Came his hushed voice.

“don’t you love me anymore?” 

The older one was taken aback. Why was his brother saying this? His mind was racing until it came to him. He had not realised that denying him his pleasure was one thing to work up his brother with, that he would be able to handle, Sans knew so. But he had not thought that the general loss of attention in combination with this would hurt Papyrus on a deeper, emotional level. Hurriedly he tried to calm his brother down.

“Shhh Papy, everything is fine. I love you. I always have, I always will. No matter what. I love you more with each and every day. You have been an incredibly good brother the last few days. I didn’t expect anything less from you. You have behaved so well.”

With those soothing words he carefully took his brother into his arms, leaning his head against his chest, letting his icy soul cool him from this heat. He led gentle strokes over his arms and simultaneously started caressing his hand. Placing his head atop of his younger brothers and softly nuzzling against it. He could feel the warmth radiating from him. For Sans it usually felt good, comforting, but now it was feverish and unpleasant. Papyrus was shaking badly and so Sans did nothing but hold him, trying to comfort him the best way he could. 

After a while Papyrus began to shift and gave a very quiet hum of appreciation. Sans let out a faint sigh. Guiding the hand he was still holding to his mouth he carefully started placing tender kisses on each finger, each knuckle, at the back of his hand and in his palm. There he lingered longer, took a deep breath and sank his face further against this vulnerable, strong, wonderful hand. 

“You are so wonderful Papyrus, so amazing.” 

Sans words were full of adoration. 

“I am so proud of you Papyrus.” 

He kissed his head, earning a deep purr.

“How are you feeling?”

Papyrus eyes were still closed, he was comfortable now. Sans soul, glowing lightly through his chest, was easing the pain. They were so close now. He could smell his beloved clearly. Finally feeling his touch. Hearing his words of praise. Hearing that he did good and that Sans loved him. He could never hear it enough. It felt so incredibly good. He wanted to be closer, needed to be closer. But would it be okay if he initiated it? Would it be okay for him to show what he wanted? He didn’t dare. He surely didn’t want to destroy this wonderful moment. Even with his craving. This was okay. He could stay like this. 

“i am fine.”

He finally said truthfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty convenient that Sans just happens to appear when Papyrus says the safeword. Yeah because "flipping the script" scarred me and I could not bring myself to let Paps say the safeword without Sans hearing it.
> 
> That aside if Sans had payed attention to his servant instead of avoiding him this would probably not have happend.   
> And Papyrus was too wrapped up in the game to realise that he was at his limits sooner.


	4. Turn me on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it finally gets touchy feely.

This would not suffice. Sans knew Papyrus was burning and it was about time that he did something about that. Gently he placed his hand on Papyrus chin, pulling him up so that they were looking at each other. 

“Well, then how about we make you feel good? Real good or maybe even great! Dare to say fantastic my love?”

Sans voice was hushed, deep and vibrating. He had this look on his face. The look that promised all. Promised to fulfil his wildest dream. Promised to pleasure his deepest needs. And that smile. A smile, so warm and devious but tempting, inviting all the same.

Papyrus was panting. Looking at his lord with eyes half closed, longing, craving for so much more now. Whatever Sans had done to calm his heat down turned into the opposite and made it flare up even brighter, much more intense. But this time it felt good.

Sans’ patience was at his limits and so was Papyrus’. He would not wait any longer. With a strong grip he took hold of Papyrus and lifted him up princess style. Usually his brother was the one to carry him around. This time he wanted to return the favour. Show him how nice this was, how safe it felt. Papyrus made a surprised yelp. 

“THAT’S NOT GOING TO BE A HABIT, SO DON’T GET USED TO IT! BUT YOU MAY ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS.”

That’s exactly what Papyrus intended to do. It was so comfortable being held by his brother. He had not expected him to be strong enough to actually carry him around. Though it appeared Sans might use a bit of his blue magic to make carrying him easier. He lifted one arm around Sans neck to hold himself up more easy and at the same time pulling them closer together still. He began breathing heavily against Sans side of the skull and maybe he was imagine things but he could have sworn that this made the smaller one shiver.  
While Sans was making his way through the snow towards the shed, with his brother closely wrapped in his arms, he felt the anticipation burning up in him. 

Papyrus was not allowed to go into the shed by himself. So whenever he would go there he felt excitement rising up his chest. This time more than ever. Every time he went there something had changed and he never knew what was in store for him. Seeing his brothers’ expression he would expect this to be a very interesting play.

As the door to their love nest was opened he could see nothing. It was pitch black inside. But Sans was blazing his trail confidently without hesitation. He knew the shed like the back of his hand and had no troubles to bring Papyrus to the soft mattress at the other end of the room. There he sat him down carefully, telling Papyrus to close his eyes. So he did. 

He could hear Sans footsteps, soft, almost catlike, aside from the noise the heels would make, walking away from him. He heard the clicking sound of the door being locked from the inside. Then he was able to make out a match being lit and could feel the warmth of the fire from several candles lighting up the place. 

He could feel Sans coming back over to him. Papyrus realised that the tension in him was building up again. Still with his eyes closed, he could sense Sans hands sliding down under his jacket and shoving it off of him slowly. He obviously could not see it but he knew that his brother was taking the jacket away to hang it up neatly in the left corner of the room. It was always done this way. Everything had its’s place and everything had to be in order. When he returned his master placed his knee between Papyrus legs, carefully intent not to actually let them touch. The hands were on the taller mans body again. Guiding their ways down to the hem of his shorts. But suddenly stopping to slide under the thick wool sweater. With some disappointment Papyrus could make out that his lord was still wearing both his gloves. And though those touches were still nice it was nothing compared to bones on bones. The slight scraping feeling, the closeness to the person who was most important to him in such an intimate physical and emotional way. He knew he had to be patient and so he settled on taking in the feeling of the soft leather gloves running up his ribcage while doing so pulling the sweater higher up and exposing his bones to the view of his lord. 

Again, Sans went back to hang up the sweater to where the jacket already was and Papyrus, riled up from the touches asked:

“my lord, may i open my eyes?”

From the corner came an annoyed sound, something between a sigh and a growl.

“IF I WANTED YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES I WOULD HAVE SAID SO.”

He felt a hard slap across his face, one that almost brought him out of balance and made him open his eyes. 

“I REALLY DID NOT WANT TO PUNISH YOU FOR NOW, BUT IF YOU ALWAYS INSIST TO KEEP ON PUSHING, YOU DON’T LEAVE ME MUCH OF A CHOICE.”

While he spoke those words he grabbed Papyrus face hard and pulled him close, placing a harsh kiss on the mishandled cheek. Papyrus wanted to apologize for his indiscretion but he got distracted before it was possible for him to formulate the words. 

Because Sans was now sitting in his lap. Which was like adding fuel to his already intensely burning fire. Their pelvises so close to each other still covered by their clothes. Clothes that definitely needed to disappear. Those hands were roaming across his ribcage again, one finger sliding up and down his sternum continually increasing the pressure until Papyrus mouth left a long, guttural moan. 

That’s when Sans pushed him down onto the many plush pillows draped atop the mattress. The soft velvet of the sheets nestled against Papyrus bones, stimulating him even more.   
Shortly after, Sans was leaning over Papyrus, closely hovering over his face staring at him with those intense blue eyes. Papyrus could not hold onto himself anymore. He needed him to go on. Even if he would get slapped again he had do vocal his need. It just hurt too much to not be allowed to form anything, not tongue, no genitals, nothing at all to express his heated desire. 

Even after Sans soul had turned the heat into something more bearable, by now Papyrus was feeling tingles like electric shocks running through his body. He was always amazed how his brother was capable to still hold back, even though he could feel the same energy coming from his touches. Sans must be longing as well, but he always kept control of his actions, to rile them both up even more and make the game, the following pleasure so much sweeter. But Papyrus need was at its peak, with so many days without any contact, he felt like he was about to burst. 

“m’lord please, i need you. i want you. do with me whatever you want to. tell me what to do and I will do it.”

His speech was slurred and hasty, almost shouting out in desperation. 

“what do you want me to form? i beg you m’lord stop this slow pace.”

Sans mien got darker his eyes burning even brighter in contrast and the smile that showed now could only be described as devilish. He placed himself on his elbows, coming even closer to Papyrus, his right hand caressed the hurt cheek, while the fingers of the left hand traced along the features of Papyrus expressive face. Feeling his brother almost vibrate at the intensity his suffering had reached he blew his hot breath along the path his fingers had taken before. 

He felt a movement below him. Papyrus was pushing his hips upwards,trying to get some friction at his pelvis but Sans had himself positioned on his knees, his own hip far above Papyrus’. It was time to end this teasing. 

“WELL MY BROTHER, YOU HAVE HOLD OUT FAR LONGER THAN I EXPECTET YOU TO. I THINK IT MIGHT BE TIME TO HAVE SOME REAL FUN.”

He lowered his body even more, pressing his chest against the one underneath him. A long, blue, dripping tongue appeared and licked playfully at Papyrus lower jaw. Wanting to have more of that Papyrus opened his mouth, wanting to taste his master. But the pressure on his chest vanished as well as the cold texture of the tongue. Whimpering he tried to sit up to see where Sans had gone only to be pulled back again. His brother had used his blue magic to push him back into the sheets. 

Sans had himself positioned in front of the mattress looking down at Papyrus gleaming eyes in the dark. His silhouette threw shadows from the flickering light of the candles and made it all appear almost sinister.

“ALRIGHT PAPYRUS, YOUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN HEARD. FORM YOUR SWEET PUSSY FOR ME AND YOU SHALL BE REWARDED GREATLY.”

His smirk showed the sharp fangs as Papyrus burst out a relieved, soft cry that he finally was allowed to let his magic take form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far and still no sex. 
> 
> If it wasn't obvious: It is a rule that Papyrus is only allowed to form his magic if Sans tells him to do so.


	5. Appease the heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally gives his brother what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking finally, finally fucking.
> 
> Means new tags.

Oh and how inviting the magic tingled. But Sans took his time. Slowly he lowered himself, placing his hands on Papyrus thighs. The thumbs started motioning in circles while steadily moving upwards. Papyrus wiggling to get more friction only accomplished the opposite. Sans softened his strokes and let his hand come to a hold for a moment. He then surprisingly shoved his hand between Papyrus legs, putting some pressure on, starting to massage and feel for the forming pussy. He was palming the sensitive clitoris with his hand while the index and middle finger where searching for the slit and with some force slid from bottom to top. He could feel the wetness through the pants Papyrus still wore. 

It was time to get rid of it. With a quick move he opened the pants and pulled them down to Papyrus ankles, who did the rest and to get out of there fully. Now completely naked Papyrus face flushed a shade darker as he began to pant. The orange glow from Papyrus magic was a view to hold on to and for a moment Sans was simply basking in this display. Seeing his brother squirm beneath him, needy and waiting for Sans to take him. Heavens, his own magic was driving him crazy, pulsating in his bones, hoping to be freed.

Papyrus had pulled up his legs, spreading his them even more while simultaneously moving his hips in a hypnotising manner. One of his hands had started to wander downwards to caress his swollen lips. But Sans would not let him have this satisfaction. That was only his privilege. He grabbed the hand and hold it in place as he settled himself between Papyrus open legs. His own erection had formed a while ago and was now begging to be pleased. So he slid Papyrus hand down his own pants. His younger brother knew exactly what to do. Those skilled, slender fingers wrapped themselves around the thick, pulsating shaft, gradually adding some pressure until Sans couldn’t take it and let out the softest of noises of approval. That spurred Papyrus on even more. Moving his hands up and down on the slick appendage in an excruciating slow manner he wished for it to be inside him. Filling him up and being wrecked by it. Making a hold while driving with his thumb over the sensitive tip to gather some small amount of blue precum he hurriedly retracted his hand, before Sans could act and put them in place, to guide them to his mouth and in a sultry manner licking the blue shimmering secretion form his fingers. Wrapping his long tongue around his digits and letting his salvia coat his hands he looked at Sans, his eyes asking if he liked what he saw.

Sans would have been furious about this movement but it was far to arousing to not enjoy this show. His own predatory gaze all but devoured the sight before him. Not able to hold on anymore he finally unbuckled his own pants and pulled out the proud, erect member. At that view Papyrus could barely contain himself. He got up on his knees, practically throwing himself at Sans, wrapping his long arms around his brothers’ neck he hushed breathless words of want. 

“please my lord i need it, i want it so bad! what is a fucktoy of use, if you don’t play with it? Use me, defile me, fuck me with your big cock, fill me up and wreck me.” 

With that he had started to grind against his brother, finally getting some badly needed friction. He actually managed to partly manoeuvre the erection between his folds so it rubbed against his clit. That incredible feeling made him let out a long, breathy moan. 

As much as Sans wanted to just push into those inviting wet lips, he had to show Papyrus that this unasked behaviour had consequences. He took his brother by the hips who looked at him with gleaming eyes in hope to finally get what he wanted only for the expression to change in a surprised squeak as he was roughly turned around. Now with his back to Sans he felt his soul being pulled down and so the rest of his torso. Lying flat on the sheets, only with his hips up and still in his masters’ strong hands he tried to glance back.

What he saw filled him equally with fear and joy. Though mostly joy. Sans had taken the fingertip of his left glove into his mouth to slowly pull it off his hand. Showing those ivory, delicate fingers of his master at least. Eyeing the one below him Sans bowed downwards in a swift calculated move. 

“OPEN UP!”

Papyrus obeyed immediately and felt the glove roughly shoved between his teeth, only a moment later he felt a bony hand clash against his rear. It burned slightly, but Papyrus had no time to engulf in the sensation as the next hit was even harder turning the soft tingle into a slight burn. And then, finally, Sans slammed his dripping member into Papyrus waiting, wet cunt.

The sensation was almost overwhelming. Being forced to accommodate the hard cock within him without so much as a warning or preparation intensified the friction against the well lubricated walls immensely. With a forceful pace Sans rammed Papyrus into the mattress, who in turn tried to get a hold onto the sheets to steady his rutting body in some way and to offer some resistance so to intensify the harshness of those movements. The first hard thrust had Papyrus scream and the salvia dribbling glove dropped before him. His mouth stayed open, soft grunts making its way out. His eyes were shut tightly while his head dropped in a way to place his forehead on the mattress. 

With fast, animalistic blows Sans entered him, again and again, widening him in the best possible ways and seating himself a little deeper after every retreat. Every time Sans pulled back Papyrus vag clamped around the shaft to keep him inside, to let the feeling of being filled last longer. And oh, this stimulation was what Sans drove crazy. The faster he pushed in, the slower he pulled out, enjoying the feeling of the tight pussy wrapped around him. 

Sans had a hard time controlling his own actions and without even realising it he began to pant breathlessly. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans. Their fluids dripping down between them while the slick noises intensified during every move. Sans leaned forward, letting his arms wander at the front of Papyrus ribcage until he had reached his shoulders and wrapped them around to pull him harder into his hips. Bones on bones increased the intimate contact and stimulation, Sans soft bones collided against Papyrus rough surface building a strong contrast in friction. 

Papyrus began to babble. 

“fuck me! fuck me hard. ahhhh … oh lord, yes, please harder.”

As much as Sans wanted to slow down to tease his little brother even more he could not. He just needed to settle himself further into the warm wetness that barely gave any resistance anymore. Mercilessly he continued to plunge in deeper until he felt his brothers’ movements becoming erratic and the contractions intensify. That meant he was close. He licked his teeth. Pushing Papyrus hips away from him earned a lout whine.

“pleaaaase, don’t stop. i need moooore. you feel so good. take me!”

To Papyrus surprise Sans complied. He pushed him down hard. His thrusts became fast and borderline painful, their pelvises slamming against each other, bringing Papyrus to the edge. 

“yeeeees, sans, yes, fuck …. so goooood. gaaaahhh.”

His scream tingled in Sans head as Papyrus came. Pulsating around Sans, who had a hard time to not come right then as well. He felt the fluids adding up around his cock and running down along his shaft, making him shiver. Papyrus on his high could only show gratitude as his heat was finally flaring down a bit.

But Sans had no intention of stopping now. Licking down on is lovers’ neck he whispered:

“Oh but we are far from being finished my dear.”

To emphasise his words he again pushed his swollen member deep inside. Papyrus gasped at the feeling against his swollen, used folds. Sans began to hump Papyrus, again with slower, shallower thrusts. But this was already enough to make Papyrus moan loudly again. One of Sans hand moved lower to Papyrus pelvis, while the other nestled itself around the sensitive neck. He began to play with the clit, soft brushes, more intense cyclic movements until he felt Papyrus loosen up again only to push in all to the hilt. 

His own cock was twitching, wanting to be released, but Sans didn’t think of ending it now. He kept the slow pace and placed his fingers lower still, moving around until his fingers were slick with their liquids. He waited until Papyrus groaned again, his tongue showed up, brightly shining and then pushed his fingers into his mouth. The one beneath Sans didn’t hesitate a moment before he sucked on the fingers in pure bliss and let his tongue play with them.

Sans had to drop his head. He was beginning to lose his composure. Nibbling Papyrus shoulder blade before he bit down, earning a loud scream from the one below. He could not hold back a grin. Returning his hand to the neither regions Sans placed a finger close to the quivering entrance before he carefully slid it inside along with his member. The pressure around his cock intensified along with Papyrus reaction who buckled back to thrust against Sans. The hold around Papyrus neck tightened and his fingers left slight scratches on those delicate bones. Sans didn’t want to hold back anymore. Papyrus was already close again, he could feel him shivering. He placed the finger inside Papyrus so, that with every push inside he could reach the spot to drive him wild. While ploughing Papyrus hard, fast and merciless he felt his own orgasm rise again. Ramming into him two, three times more he felt Papyrus come undone, only a few moments later he released his cum into him, filling him even more with his own hot load.

Breathless Papyrus let himself drop, ass still slightly lifted. He was a shambled mess and thoroughly enjoyed the feeling. Sans followed his example. He laid a hand atop of Papyrus and let their fingers entwine. The one below tuned his head slightly, eyes unfocused but with a satisfied gleam written all over his face. He looked like he was close to passing out but he still managed to press out words of gratitude.

“that was wonderful my lord. thank you so much. i don’t know how i will ever be able to return the favour.”

Sans eyes sparkled at what he heard. Softly patting Papyrus skull and placing a kiss on his cheek, his reply sounded raspy, almost like a growl, but the tune was full of desire and unfulfilled longing.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT THAT LOVE. I HAVE A FEW THINGS IN MIND.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had expected it to be troublesome but gee this was ridiculously difficult. 
> 
> Hope at least you had fun.


	6. Happy break time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming down from the high and build up for the next fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to forget that those two are actually cute with each other. I got reminded.  
> Therefore just some fluff in this chapter.
> 
> I want to add that there are at least 5 chapter more to come. Seeing how this has developed so far most likely more.  
> So stay tuned, hope you enjoy the ride.

They were both still huffing slightly, coming down from their high. Sans nuzzled his head against Papyrus’, still seated inside him. He knew his brother was not finished after just that, he could almost feel the heat rising back up. 

“HOW ARE YOU FEELING MY DEAR?”

He felt the answer more than he heard it, because Papyrus response was closer to a purr than to clear words. It vibrated through his whole body and since they were still connected and Sans laid on top of him he noticed the shivering movement below him.

“sooooo goooooodddd hmmmmm”

Sans was not able to contain a smile that started plastering his face by the thought of what else he had planned for them. When Sans was finished with him Papyrus would not know neither up nor down. He would be a drooling mess. Up till today, Sans had never managed to get Papyrus as far gone as he wanted to, since the youngers stamina was simply incredible. Even if he practiced, he could not hold up with him, so he had to prepare this whole scenario in a long run. 

Taking a deep breath he lifted himself up, which earned him a little whine. Papyrus loved the closeness and right now he was neither willing nor capable to suppress his signs of unhappiness. Slowly Sans began to pull out of his little brother, whose whine turned into a moan instead. Distressed Papyrus turned around, carefully watching his master.

Even though Sans had been good to him, so, so good, Papyrus was still feeling hot, needy and wanted more. So much more! The feeling of Sans’ and his own fluids dripping down his legs was not something to ease him. Contrarily so. The slow sticky fluids still warm and slowly cooling off at the air was giving him sensations that made his heat rise up again.

“m’lord, please, can we … do it again?”

“OH MY PET, YOU DON’T WANT TO BE GREEDY DO YOU? WE WILL HAVE A BREAK HERE. SIT DOWN AND RELAX … AS FAR AS YOU CAN.”

Papyrus tried to sit upright. He still felt sensitive and actually sitting made his lower parts tingle again because of Sans’ cum running out of him. It was delicious. He watched his brother walking through the room, grabbing their pants and neatly putting them to where the other clothes already hung. He was finally clear enough to muster Sans closer. Papyrus always enjoyed observing his masters movements, just like now, seeing him straightening his posture all the while he thoughtlessly placed his bare hand on his exposed hip bones. He was still wearing his boots, right glove and breastplate of his armour, as well as his trademark bandana around his neck.

After Papyrus had kept Sans old scarf all those years ago, Papyrus had gotten him a new one. His brother had once told him, that he felt truly naked without it, so he only took it off when he was with Papyrus and even then only in special cases. 

While he looked at his brother in utter adoration the other had built up in front of him, a few steps of distance between them. His member was still formed all the while and Papyrus could feel his gaze wandering there. Seeing the bright, icy blue shimmer always did something to him. It was yet covered with Papyrus liquids, which contrasted the blue perfectly. Sans had not cleaned himself and he felt kind of proud that his brother allowed a part of Papyrus to still cling onto him. Fascinated by the again erect cock he hadn’t realised how his lord was staring at him. But now he felt the hot gaze lingering on his frame. How could those icy eyes burn with such an intensity?

What Sans saw filled him with love. This feeling only his brother evoke in him could not compare to anything else. Every time he looked at Papyrus, those feelings would well up, but just in the rarest of times he felt safe enough to let them roam free. And seeing him like this, flushed like a virgin bride, shivering in anticipation of what’s to come and the gentlest of looks in those beautiful, sparkling eyes, all just for him, made his soul throb so much faster. 

The swollen pussy right before him, all willing to be taken again, eagerly dripping with lubrication, soiling the sheets. What a wonderful mess there laid in front of him. His arousal becoming much more noticeable, he let his hand wander to the source of all his longing. While wrapping his fingers around his member he never took his eyes off Papyrus as he began to press harder around his shaft. At this view Papyrus had trouble sitting still. His jaw hung open slightly, tongue moving around between his teeth like a tiger in a cage. Drool began to run along the corners of his mouth and slowly dribbled down. Huskily he tried to beg for his lord to just ram the thick cock into his waiting mouth, or pussy, or ass, he really couldn’t care less as long as he would be filled up again. 

“master… please …. why won’t you let me have your glorious boner?” 

“HM YOU ARE RIGHT FOR ONCE. IT IS TIME THAT YOU ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING FOR YOUR PLEASURE. I WANT YOU TO COME OVER. BUT ON ALL FOURS. IF I THROW YOU A BONE LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD JUST BEHAVE LIKE THE OBEDIENT LITTLE DOG YOU ARE.”

Papyrus couldn’t drop to his knees fast enough. With swift, quick moves he was at his lords feet, looking up to him questioningly. Teasingly Sans slid his member along the edges of Papyrus eye sockets, without pushing in though. He then placed his gloved hand atop of Papyrus had before gliding down to his jaw and holding it tightly. All too eager Papyrus opened his mouth wide, oh so ready for what was to come now. To his surprise Sans leaned down and pressed his own teeth against Papyrus’, his mouth open equally wide and letting his tongue roam in the other ones oral cavity. Papyrus loved Sans kisses. More than anything else they showed just how much he loved him. Even when they had sex, it was nothing compared to those tender, passionate kisses. The bond they had in those moments, the closeness, the emotions that were allowed to travel freely between them without any fears and holding back, that were the moments he lived for. He always wished to just stay like that.  
Connected to his lover,  
his brother,  
his lord,  
his everything.  
Nothing mattered.  
They could just be.  
Together. 

He felt Sans tongue playfully tickling against his own, animating him to dance along. They tangled their appendages around each other, adding or reducing pressure, tasting the other to the fullest.

When Sans finally broke the kiss Papyrus reflexively pulled up his arms, trying to hold onto his lord, this kiss. But he knew it was futile. He was not the one to make the decisions and forcing Sans to kiss him again wouldn’t do anything good. He had tried it two times before. The first time Sans had almost crushed his soul. That was probably the most painful moment in his life, emotionally and physically. The second time Sans had let it happen. But there was no meaning, no feeling behind it. He knew now, he simply had to treasure those little presents given to him and keep them in his heart, as difficult as it was to be content with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that I show Papyrus as mostly an obedient pet that takes what it cant get to have some pleasure. That he just plays along with Sans because he likes the role not because he likes him. It is true he likes sex. And he likes being dominated. But he loves Sans and he would give up both of the others to be with him.
> 
> And I am sorry I had to add the boner :D


	7. Taking it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets gagged in the most pleasurable ways and can't get enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worryed about the chapter turning out too short. That was unnecessary though.

Within the blink of an eye Sans expression changed from a soft, loving gaze to a devious smirk. Papyrus understood immediately. Placing his hands on Sans hips he almost reached the pulsating member when he felt a sudden pain in his hands. Sans had materialised a bone and had hit his fingers hard with it. 

“DON’T PUT YOUR HANDS THERE; PLACE THEM ON THE GROUND BETWEEN YOUR LEGS.”

Papyrus obeyed. Waiting for further instructions. Eying the shining genitals in front of him. 

“I WANT YOU TO TAKE MY COCK IN YOUR MOUTH AND I WANT YOU TO WORK SLOWLY. DON’T USE YOUR HANDS AND DON’T DISAPPOINT ME!”

With all the self-control Papyrus could bring up he slowly leaned forward, stretching out his tongue and dipping it softly against the throbbing head. Further using his tongue to twist around the shaft, making his teeth carefully scrape along. He wanted nothing more than to just suck it all up but his orders were clear. He started peppering the sensitive cock with tiny skeleton kisses. Then he used his salvia to coat the whole member in it and subsequently blew his breath along the shimmering fluids. That did earn him a slight shiver from Sans and it pleased him to know that he did good. 

Ignoring the blue toy for now, but not without carefully sliding his face along it, Papyrus began to nibble at Sans pelvic bones. Strong licks alternated with soft ones. Sometimes he managed to wrap his tongue completely around the bone and holding it in this manner he moved his head to slide along the smooth surface. Almost entirely burying his head in Sans hips he reach the tailbone and began to suck it. This time he got more than a shiver. An ever so soft moan escaped his master, spurring him on even more. He sucked harder, before he turned away only to plunge in the holes so far left unattended. He licked along the corners teasingly before stiffening his appendage and roughly drove in to fill the holes. Sans was panting now. Quietly, but Papyrus had learned to pay attention to the slightest signs of arousal in his lord. He smiled and just let his whole face rub along those bones presented in front of him.

Returning his attention to the neglected cock he took a moment to bathe in the view of the blue, thick member, perfectly lubricated by sans pre, and his own salvia and juices. It was pulsating hard and, considering the size of Sans, incredibly long. It looked so inviting. He opened his mouth, finally feeling that he had waited long enough and just wanted to taste it, to feel the swollen erection press against his bones. But before he could finally get to the fun part Sans talked to him again. Quite out of breath but demanding and still expecting his orders to be followed he said:

“PAPYRUS … hn … LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU SUCK ME OFF.”

That papyrus would gladly do. Greedily he jumped forward taking as much of the cock in as he could while observing Sans. His eyes were flaring and became less … clear. His smile was stuck on his face and Papyrus could make out the faintest bit of Sans tasty tongue behind that close to ecstatic smile. 

He felt Sans hands on his head and expected them to move him faster. They didn’t. They pulled him away. A string of salvia still connected them. Looking pleadingly at Sans he hoped he could finally continue and earn his treat. 

“USE YOUR FINGERS!”

Papyrus already began to lift his hands as Sans added:

“ON YOU. FINGER YOURSELF WHILE YOU HAVE A TASTE OF ME. AND REMEMBER: SLOWLY!”

Obeying his masters orders Papyrus let his right hand wander between his legs. He carefully traced along his folds. They were covered in so many fluids that they were still sticky. Slowly he led his fingers to his most sensitive part and started to rub it slightly. The sensation was more than he anticipated for. Even though it were his own touches he was still incredibly easy to stimulate and he felt a new wave of lubrication well up. Letting out a moan he automatically leaned forward to push himself against his own fingers even more and while doing so pressing himself also against the still waiting member of Sans. He still had a job to do. 

Papyrus licked his teeth with a sensual move of his tongue and looked up to Sans. He had a pleased smile on his face and single sweat pearls were showing. This time Papyrus took in the cock right away while simultaneously pushing a finger into his wetness. The vibrations of his moan got through both their bones and made Sans gasp. Papyrus felt so good around him. It was hard holding himself back but he would enjoy it all and not rushing into it. The tight hole of Papyrus mouth, the light scratching of his teeth, the experienced moving tongue, it was all driving him wild. Just add up the vibrations from the sounds Papyrus made and it almost made him come. As Sans looked down he met his little brothers’ eyes. His look was hazy and full of pleasure, he could see the slow movement of Papyrus hand pumping himself. Placing a hand on the cheeks of the one below him he got a new idea. 

“ADD ANOTHER FINGER.”

He didn’t know how many fingers Papyrus was already using but it didn’t matter anyway. It would just add to the fun, his little pet could take it. Sans could feel how his brother stiffened as he led another finger into his dripping heat. Shifting slightly he moved a foot between Papyrus legs, close to his crotch. A sudden gasp passed his teeth as Papyrus had started to suck hard on his member and he had do bow forward to catch himself. Now both hands were resting on the others skull. Papyrus had started moving his head until he had almost all of his lovers length inside him. It felt so good to be full of him again. And imagining that it were Sans hands fingering him turned him on even more. In his cloudy mind he had almost closed his eyes when he noticed Sans tip of his boot press against his pumping hand. And then the tip moved forward, forcing Papyrus to press even deeper inside himself. He opened his mouth to let out a little cry of desperation. It was so sudden and felt so good he couldn’t hold onto himself anymore. In the same moment he loosened his jaw Sans grabbed his skull hard and pushed him down to the base of his member. No longer willing to work on a slow pace he rammed his hips up the same time he pressed Papyrus face down, making the other gag. But this only added to the pleasure of finally seating his cock fully into that wanting mouth. Papyrus on the other side was lost in pleasure. Sans had not stopped his foot from pushing Papyrus finger harder to his crotch and the added stimulation of the hard member filling him up scratching along his insides. Pressing hard against the backside of his head over and over making it hard to catch breath. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes and his own spit was running down his lower jaw and dripped to the floor. 

It was incredible, he loved fucking into Papyrus in that harsh manner but he knew it was straining for his brothers neck to do it this way for a longer time. A quick step towards Papyrus made the other drop backwards so shoulders and neck were placed at the edge of the bed. The moment of surprise as Papyrus fell backwards made him gasp and clamp around his own fingers as well as Sans shaft. This short moment of panic because of the feeling of falling, the thrill of that surprise did it for Papyrus, he came. Moaning loud, shaking hard and new showers of pleasure phasing through him. 

Hearing that his love had come gave Sans more energy to harshly push down into Papyrus mouth who willingly took it. He loved the feeling of being used and with all the tingles of his own orgasm he enjoyed seeing his masters’ happiness in plunging into him. Now with the bed as support it was much easier to seat himself into this warm mouth even harder, even faster. Every time he pulled out salvia was spilling out as well and the one taking it all coughed shortly. Sans felt his swollen erection pulsate and knew he was close to finish. With a few quick hard thrusts he came. Spilling his hot load into his dear brothers mouth who eagerly swallowed what he could. It tastes so good. Like the very core of Sans. He started sucking again, milking him the best he could, trying not to waste any of the offered cum, while Sans still rutted into him but with far less force. 

Looking at his master in admiration he saw Sans opening his eyes, shining bright blue, a fire of passion burning in them. He looked down at Papyrus with eyes half lidded and brushed tenderly across his cheeks wiping away the tears that had started to run down. When he tried to pull away Papyrus sucked hard again. Earning a loud huff. He didn’t want to let go and lose that connection yet. He still needed to feel that piece of magic bringing him so much joy. 

That hard stimulation on the still very sensitive cock was unexpected yet arousing for Sans. Seems like his brother needed some more. It didn’t take long for his cock to be hard again and he started to push into Papyrus once more. The other one gave a satisfied mewl lifted his hands to those hips and pulled them closer. The waves of pleasure, the tingles of the last orgasm would make Sans reach his limits much faster. He moved his hips in a slow steady rhythm to not lose his head over it. 

But he couldn’t hold on to that for long. Quickly his pace fastened and he drove deep into Papyrus who just willingly took it all, obviously relishing in the feeling of being taken so forcefully. As Sans felt his new orgasm arrive he pushed his thumb into Papyrus eye socket. That made the other gasp in surprise and Sans used that moment to pull out, giving his erection a few more strokes he shot his load into Papyrus face, while he just closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of his masters hot cum on his slightly cooler bones. He felt his own sweat mixing up with the others fluids and feeling the mix running down his neck made him shiver. Both were breathing heavily. Papyrus sensing the slight burn of his used body parts and Sans trying to collect himself after having two orgasms in such a short time. Both felt spent and heavy. 

But both knew as well, it was still not over.


	8. Playing with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has plans and Papyrus does not play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally find out why I let them have candles.

Papyrus had really done some good. Sans had trouble to keep standing but he would be damned if he would give into his shaking knees. He walked into the right corner of the shed where he had put some snacks for him to build up his magic. As much as he enjoyed this time, it was wearing him out as well. But he was prepared. He looked back to papyrus who still leaned against the bed, perfect display of being thoroughly wrecked. But sans knew he wasn’t yet. He heard him breathe heavily but it would only take moments for him to regenerate himself. Sans had to hurry. Pressing the last pieces of the cinnamon bun into his mouth he felt the rush of newly fuelled magic cursing through his bones. He felt fresh and awake. Which was necessary for the next part. He had never tried that before and wasn’t even sure if it would be enough to actually do something to Papyrus. But if it wouldn’t, he’d just had to improvise. With swift steps he walked past Papyrus to the left side of the room. That wall had brackets on several positions. They offered the option for one to be fixed there on ropes or chains.

“PAPYRUS COME OVER HERE.”

Papyrus struggled to get up, so he just crouched on all fours in the direction of his master. Sans had to smile at that pitiful display.

“DON’T PRETEND YOU ARE ALREADY AT YOUR LIMITS; I CAN FEEL YOUR MAGIC IS STILL ALL WOUND UP. NOW STAND UP AND GET IN POSITION.” 

It took Papyrus a moment to follow these orders. Indeed his magic was still far from being satisfied but he could not deny that he felt very tired right now. He hadn’t had his usual naps in the past week, that and the physical and magical exercise seemed to take its toll now. He could feel how Sans wrapped the strong leather bindings around his wrists and ankles. It was a welcome, familiar sensation. Hearing Sans getting a stool to be able to attach his binds to the wall above his head he felt slightly excited. Then Sans bowed down to also fix his feet, making Papyrus spread his legs wide. It was not a comfortable position but it wasn’t supposed to be. That aside it was far from being painful, he would be able to stay like that for a while. To make sure the delicate joints weren’t strained too much sans added some ropes around the hip and femur. Those would hold up Papyrus even if he himself wouldn’t be able to stand anymore. Carefully he watched that the ropes would not slide in any uncomfortable or sensitive position when Papyrus would move. They were not supposed to stimulate him in any way.

“HOW IS THIS TO YOU? DOES ANYTHING HURT?”

He loved seeing Papyrus all hung up but every time he did it he couldn’t shake off a little bit of worrying. Papyrus looked down to him. He just wished Sans would touch him. The slight strokes he had felt during the siting of his bonds had left him longing for more. 

Sometimes, when their plays went on for longer, Papyrus got cocky, just like today. And with a smirk he gave his answer.

“nah, its just fine, like always but I would feel much better if you’d touch me a little more down there.”

Sans expression didn’t change at all. He liked it when Papyrus got a little sassy but it was a kind of difficult to handle. It was obvious that Papyrus said this, so Sans would punish him. And there are times when Sans would play along. But not now. This time, Sans was the one in control and Papyrus needed to know that. So he just did what you are supposed to do with annoying dogs. He ignored him. Papyrus knew he had acted inappropriate, he had hoped that maybe it would lead to a little spanking but it seemed that it was not the time for that yet. 

“i am sorry my lord. i was out of place.”

Sans turned around and let himself drop to the bed.

“THAT IS RIGHT. I AM GLAD YOU APPREHEND THAT.”

He crossed his legs and laid his hands folded over them.

“NOW, FOR WHATS TO COME I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME.”

Without showing any attention to it Sans slowly pulled on the fingers of his right glove that he still wore. Pull after pull loosened the leather from his bones until they were finally revealed. He placed the glove on a nearby table; he would need it later, and turned back to Papyrus. 

“BY THAT I MEAN YOU WILL ONLY OBSERVE AND ONLY LISTEN. YOU WONT GET ANY OTHER STIMULATION THAT THAT, SO TRY TO MAKE THE BEST OUT OF IT.”

He winked at Papyrus, who wasn’t sure if he had heard right. 

“my lord you are not serious about that, are you?”

Papyrus was not sure what to make out of that situation. He trusted Sans with everything he was, but right now he needed his contact. And by that he meant hits, caresses, hugs, whatever it was that brought them together in a body to body way.  
Sans on the other side sighed in annoyance.

“I TOLD YOU TO LISTEN, OR DO I NEED TO GAG YOU, SO YOU CAN BE PROPERLY SILENT?”

He didn’t really want to gag him. He wanted to hear him! He wanted to hear him beg, and beg he would. But for that Papyrus would have to let himself get into the play. And right now he seemed reluctant. Understandably. His heat was still bothering him and all he wanted was to touch and be touched. Papyrus didn’t respond, but Sans could see that Papyrus was not letting go. That wouldn’t do.

Standing up he walked towards his stupid little brother, who eyed him suspiciously. 

“PAPYRUS YOU ARE BEHAVING QUITE BADLY. SO FAR I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT DO YOU GOOD. IT SEEMS LIKE YOU NEED A REMINDER THAT THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES FOR A BEHAVIOIUR LIKE YOURS.”

With that he took the tip of his index finger and thumb in his mouth and extinguished a candle in his reach. Said candle he then took into his left hand, carefully leading it towards Papyrus, who was watching his masters every move. Stepping forward until their ribcages almost touched Sans yanked Papyrus down as far as his restrictions allowed and whispered to the side of his skull:

“YOU HAVE BEEN A BAD DOG AND FOR THAT YOU MUST BE PUNISHED.”

And with that he let the melted wax drip onto Papyrus sternum in a thin stream. Sans could hear a sharp inhale from the other at the contact of the hot wax on his heated bones. The wax run down slowly and dripped in between the ribs which made Papyrus huff in slight arousal. Still holding the candle in his hand he bowed forward and blew onto the places where the wax was spread. It cooled off rather quickly and left Papyrus moaning at the changing sensations of the wax. Even though it had now dried there was still a burning tingle where the wax covered bones. After eyeing how much wax he had left Sans simply dropped it along the ridges of Papyrus pelvis. 

“aaaaahhh … fuuuu…”

The other hissed in pain. Playing with wax was definitely something that turned Papyrus on, but when he was in heat, the burn of the wax was simply too much and hurt far more that it pleasured. In those phases the pain and the burn lasted longer. When usually after the first shock the agony dissolved into a pleasant tingle, it didn’t in those times and simply stayed as a feeling like someone would scratch him until he bleed.

“MAYBE NOT HAVING SOME PHYSICAL STIMULATION ISN’T SUCH A BAD IDEA AFTER ALL. OR WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

Papyrus had a hard time answering but right now he could do nothing more than agree because having no touch at all seemed far better than a new wax treatment. 

“yes, of course you are right master.”

Taking a long look at Papyrus and obviously satisfied with his handiwork, Sans made his way to the bed again. This time hopefully he could put his plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to use the candles so badly but I had no idea where they would fit. Luckily this chapter gave the perfefect opportunity.  
> Had a writing spree this weekend and the next chapter will obviously be a bitch to write and I have no idea how long that will take.


	9. Enjoy the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised Papyrus is getting a show and is only able to watch.

Before Sans reached the bed he turned around to face Papyrus. It was finally time to get rid of the rest of his clothing, and he would make it a show for his captive. Agonising slow he pulled on the leather straps of his breast piece. First he loosened the shoulder pads and one after the other slid down his arm and dropped to the floor. Next were the fasteners of the armour that protected his ribcage. Lifting the plates above his head he made sure to stretch his body and move it fluidly as to catch the attention of his audience. Not that he had any doubt Papyrus was even close to not paying attention but better safe than sorry. When he draped those pieces of clothing aside he stood there in all his glory hands placed on his hips and with a suggestive look that was only emphasised by his cheeky smile. He studied Papyrus intently. It was important that the other enjoyed himself and he needed to be attentive to the signs he would show. 

Papyrus had rarely used the safeword and in pretty much every case it was not the physical pain which made him stop but the emotional stress that would bring him to those limits that should not be crossed. Just like earlier today when he was an emotional mess begging for affection. But even though Sans knew him all his life he could still not pinpoint what exactly would make Papyrus wanting to stop. Neither did Papyrus. Sans had asked him about it but he didn’t have an answer and just shrugged with his shoulders.

But seeing him now he studied his brothers facial expression and his body language. His mouth hung open a little. That was a good sign, it meant he was too concentrated on Sans to think about trivialities like keeping his mouth shut. His eyes were shining in a warm orange, the magic sparkling slightly. His body was still hanging in his ropes, mostly relaxed. So far everything was fine.

With a slight shift in posture Sans started moving his hands along the edges of the iliac crest. It felt not nearly as good as when Papyrus was allowed to touch him there, but that was not the point anyway. Teasingly, one finger softly dipped deeper, close to where his magic would manifest if he would let it. 

But not yet. Even slower he let his hands wander along his spine, lining out the vertebrae until he reached his ribcage. There he just slipped over the ribs without letting his fingers slide in between, he had something better in mind. When he was close to his sternum he played with the threads of his bandana dangling and tickling his bones. Then lifting his hands further up and reaching behind him he undid the knot of the scarf. 

The fabric was old and used but well taken care of. Even after all those fights and escapades he had to go through it was still in one piece. The material was a silk-cotton mix, which made it sturdy but soft to the touch. He once had another one that was made of cashmere but that was now Papyrus’. Even if they had never talked about it Sans knew that his younger brother still had it. The newer one was a nice toy and more than once had been proven useful for his plays and not just for the feeling of protection around his neck.  
Now he was carefully waving said piece in between his ribs around his sternum. It felt really nice, warm and comforting and the slight touch of fabric on his bones made him shiver very softly. Not enough probably for Papyrus to notice but for his magic to tingle along the surface and intensify the feeling of the silken sensations. When it was all woven in between his bones he pulled hard. The attrition elicited a burning sensation and for a short moment Sans closed his eyes to let the feeling wash over him. When he opened them again his first look went to his brother. He was hanging in there, but not like before, relaxed and held by his restrains. By now he had started to lean against them, jaw slack and tongue licking at his teeth almost giving him an appearance of a predator observing his next victim and just waiting for the right moment to attack. Oh that moment would come.

Just not now. Sans smiled to himself. All was going according to plan. Papyrus eyes were fixed on Sans and the soft shine in the youngers eyes had become a lot more intense. Sans made a few steps towards Papyrus, but not nearly close enough for the other the even feel Sans breath on his bones. Nevertheless Sans could see Papyrus rattle his bones in his attempts to inch even the slightest bit closer. How he would love to touch him now in this state. But that would ruin this whole arc. So instead he lowered his voice and told him what he needed to do. 

“Papyrus, I want to see your cock. But don’t let your cute, tight pussy vanish.”

Lustfully he looked at Papyrus pelvic. To his surprise as the penis took form it was already erect. So it was working on him, even without touches. Sans eyes showed a soft expression.

“And because I am very generous today you don’t need to wait for my command to come while I am not touching you.”

That was actually relieving to hear. It was always a pain in the ass to wait until he was allowed to spill. The whole display Sans had offered before was something he had never the chance to enjoy before. It was always Papyrus who had to entertain him, strip for him, masturbate for him, whatever he told him to do. To be on the other end was, despite the fact that there was no contact involved, a very nice change indeed. He truly enjoyed seeing his brother and watching those sensual movements. Sans only did that for him, making him feel special and loved and knowing that aroused him incredibly. Showing it in a big, orange erection. His quivering pussy was still highly sensitive from all that had happened before and even the slightest movement of his pelvis against the restrains made it clench again and sent a warm tremble through his bones. He could feel his own wetness running down his thighs slowly, oh so slowly, and never letting his mind off of his already stimulated zone. 

When Sans had weaved his bandana between his ribs, just like Papyrus used to do with himself, he easily imagined the feeling and how nice it would have been if Sans talented fingers had played along his ribs while setting the fabric in the right place. When he then had pulled on it, Papyrus more than wished he would have done that with him. Looking in Sans eyes and the little spark that was shining through after he felt the burn, his older brother was well aware of what Papyrus was thinking. At that display another wave of pleasure had washed through him. He would never disobey his brother but if he would allow him to fuck him right now, he would have shagged the other senseless with raw force, pinning him to the ground, letting their hips crash against each other until his master was screaming Papyrus name in pure pleasure. 

To his great dissatisfaction Sans made his way back, away from him. For a short moment when Sans had approached him he had thought that maybe he would touch him now, even if he had said otherwise. But he should have known better. When Sans said something he meant it and only took it back when it was absolutely necessary. 

With an elegant turn Sans let himself drop onto the bed, only his boots were still covering his feet otherwise he was completely bare. The scarf lay abandoned on the ground. Sans looked at Papyurs, his gaze hypnotising, capturing him to not miss any gesture. And Papyrus was captured, he hung onto every slight shift in the others position and leaned further into his restrains. They rubbed against his bones and somewhere in the back of his mind he realised he could use that for his own stimulation. But right now he was occupied with Sans moving his hands along his femurs, single fingers drawing little circles on the ivory bones. Those bones, without the slightest sign of abuse, no marks, no scars, nothing. Sans had always been particular careful to not get hurt due to the knowledge that he might not survive even the most harmless injury. And how those smooth bones slid along each other, making just the most delicious sound. Much different to when Papyrus more rough bones were touching them. Guiding the hands higher towards those inviting hips Sans started spreading his legs a bit to give his little brother a glimpse on what he was aiming for. 

And there, in the centre of Sans pelvis, Papyrus could see the blue magic. It looked just like it was waiting for him. With every touch the hands inched closer, the magic responded with a slightly more intense shine. So far it was not possible to guess what the magic would form. But Papyrus had a hunch, if his brothers’ wish for him to form a member was anything to go by. Any moment now those delicate phalanges would start to caress the lower parts of Sans hip bones. But just when he made a move to finally play with his magic Sans lifted his hands much higher to put them on his lower ribs. A little disappointed huff came from Papyrus. Sans was more than a tease here. The worst part of it probably was that both of them enjoyed it so much. Well not the worst but … it could get rather intense. 

“HM YOU SEEM NOT STATISFIED. WERE YOU EXPECTING SOMETHING?”

The grin plastering Sans face couldn’t possibly get any wider. As Papyrus tried to give an answer he had to swallow hard. He hadn’t even realised that he had almost drooled onto himself while Sans toyed with him.

All the while Sans was waiting for an answer he didn’t move a bit. It was driving papyrus nuts. If he could not be involved in this then at least Sans should go on with his ministrations. 

“m-my lord could you pleas g-go on? it would be a real pleasure to s-see more of you …”

Maybe he could even hear some moans if he got real lucky. When Sans was as controlled as he was now, he rarely ever made noises. For that he had to lose himself quite a bit. Papyrus had tried to formulate his plea with utmost care. Even if it was hard to keep up his manners and talk to his lord in the respectful way he deserved he knew that under any other circumstanced he would never be granted his wish. Even if all he wanted to do was scream to his brother to fuck himself in the best possible way. 

“WELL, SINCE YOU ASK THIS NICELY I THINK YOUR REQUEST COULD BE TAKEN CARE OF.”

In the same moment harsh movements across his ribs let Sans close his eyes to revel in the feeling. Getting more impatient himself he let his finger dip in between and slid back and forth along his thin ribs. Tugging at them occasionally his own mouth started to open as he let out the slightest sigh of relaxation. 

It was a sight Papyrus had never thought he would see. His master looked so relaxed, features showing a pleasured face and by now it seemed he had neither will nor intention of holding his magic back. And just as Papyrus had expected, it formed a nice ice blue vagina, partially reflecting back the light from the candles in the liquids that had lubricated the folds. Sans had parted his legs even more and finally he had found his way to caress the blue pussy. 

Papyrus gasp and felt his member leaking some precum, while pulsating pleasantly at the sight. As his mouth parted open he felt his salvia dripping down his chin. He tried to rub his legs at each other but his confines stopped him to add any friction. Even the belt that hold his hips was far too soft and delicate to give him the sensation he was looking for. His eyes were fixed on his lord, not wanting to miss even the tiniest bit of that picture of pleasure. 

Sans was stimulating his clit with soft pushes and harder circling movements, he was lying almost on his side, balancing on his right arm while his legs were still spread open and his left hand was roaming those nether regions. His head was lowered and eyes closed. And while it was truly difficult for Papyrus not to pant hard he needed to be quiet as to not miss any of the quiet sighs. Then he heard it. A moan. Not held back, not quiet, a full-fledged moan, that went straight to his genitals and let them twitch in excitement. At the same time Sans seemed to realise that he had lost his composure for quite a bit there, because the soft blush of those heated moments intensified several times. His eyelights returned to face Papyrus and a glint of devious joy could made out before he looked back down to his pussy and the fingers still playing with it. He then lifted them to observe them playing with the texture of his own juices before licking on one with a deliberate, long swipe of his tongue. As it reached the fingertip, his tongue wrapped around two fingers fully. He seemed to think about something, as he eyed his fingers again before he let his gaze return to catch his brothers look. All the while looking at each other Sans started to lick the fingers again, before he let them dip into his mouth, staring at his captive he started to suck while he let his tongue slide between his fingers. Salvia started running along those fingers and even further down his hand. Papyrus couldn’t hold back. He knew what that tongue could do and how hard he could suck and it was more than easy to imagine Sans doing exactly those movements at his throbbing shaft. He rattled at his cuffs and with the most displeasure he realised that even that scratching was not satisfying at all. 

“please … more … i need more” 

He managed to voice with his own tongue lolling out, drool now truly dripping and to his greatest surprise and joy it landed on his penis, adding a wonderful, unexpected stimulation. A groaning moan left his throat. He needed more, so much more. 

Sans hadn’t even realised how far he had pushed himself. It wouldn’t take much more for him to come. But this wasn’t about him. It would be easy for him to reach his orgasm. Especially with the looks of Papyrus. He never knew how much it aroused him to have his lover looking at him like that. He could see how riled up his brother was. He could see the twitching member and damn if his pussy wasn’t longing for it he didn’t know what. Still holding eye contact with Papyrus he dropped his hand again sliding along his swollen folds before slowly, finally pushing a single finger inside his wet hole. This time he didn’t care. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, starting to pump that finger in and out in a fast pace until he realised he needed to stop. For all it was worth he needed to go slower! Even if Papyrus was hanging there like a wanderer from the desert in front of a well of water he was not as close to his orgasm as Sans was. And that was unacceptable. He got him that far and he would get him over the edge no matter what. 

He let himself fall back into the soft pillows and went to insert his finger once again but this time moving much slower while simultaneously sucking and playing with the fingers of his other hand. He must be a lewd sight. All spread out and open with that sultry look fixed on his brother who was panting rather heavily. Sans added a second finger and the natural difference in thickness of his bones added a wonderful extra stimulation as he pushed them both in. It was nothing compared to Papyrus thick member, it was smoother and softer and just felt so much better. He would always appreciate how full he felt and how well it fitted inside him, pushing just the right places that his fingers never were able to reach. Finally he could hear Papyrus letting out a moan as well. He loved his noises, especially since Papyrus tended to be more of the quiet type, even when he was pushed to his limits. Sans tried to be as well, but when he was too far gone he always became a screaming, moaning mess for his brother.

Papyrus was now wiggling in his holds, pulling with some force but not enough to actually free himself. For that he had to use his full power and that was not the case. Not even close. His hips were moving in a swaying motion and it was easy to imagine how he would pound his cock into that dripping vagina presented to him. His huffs were getting faster and with each thrust of his pelvis his erection bobbed and got him closer to finally reach his relieve. 

Seeing how his lovers look got hazy, lids half closed but still following Sans every move he decided to reposition himself. He turned around and leaned himself on his elbow and knees, looking back at Papyrus he reached back with the free hand to keep working on the void that needed to be filled. This time he took three fingers and pushed them all in at once, fast and deep. Dropping his head and leaning it on his forearm he just barely managed to muffle a scream. But his body was starting to move on his own. His phalanges pumping into him with much more insistence and his own hips were pushing pack to meet the movements. When he tried to look between his legs to see how Papyrus was taking it he saw it all upside down, but still noticed the dark shadow of orange dusting the others cheeks. Grinding harder into himself he just heard an animalistic growl from his younger brother. That kind of growl that came from deep inside the body filled with lust and animalistic desire. Those noises, they went straight through his mark and he could feel his pussy squeeze his fingers hard. 

“FUCK, PAPYRUS!”

Sans shouted out.

“PAPYRUS, YOU MAKE ME SO HOT. I AM SO WET JUST BY THINKING ABOUT YOUR THICK COCK POUNDING INTO ME. LISTEN!”

And truthfully Sans frantic movements filled the room with squelching noises. Papyrus could make out how those delicious fluids run down Sans hand and femurs and soiled the sheets of the bed. He was close. He had started biting down on his tongue and deep guttural moans still found their way out. They seemed to arouse Sans even more.

“STARS PAPYRUS, YOU SOUND SO GOOD … HA … ngh”

Sans had a hard time holding back now and humped his hand relentlessly, making him cry out in pleasure.

“PAPYRUS … AHH … MY PUSSY IS SQUEEZING ME LIKE CRAZY, IT FEELS SO THIGHT AND SLICK.”

“huff-f … f-fuuuck sans god my lord brother! i want to fill you so badly, my cock is aching.”

Papyrus was close now. Seeing Sans presenting his rear, ready to be taken made himself even harder. Pre was now running down his swollen shaft and dripped to the floor. He felt like he was losing it. 

And Sans was too. His pussy constrictions around his fingers became harder and more frequent, he wasn’t even able to pull them out too far so his pushes were short and fast an deep. His loud moans filled the room and he knew he couldn’t hold it back any longer. With his thumb he started to frantically rub his clit. He was huffing, leaning his upper body forward and digging the phalanges of his free hand into the sheets, trying to hold on to anything to steady himself. He lifted his head to meet his brothers eyes yet again, his own were burning bright but scrunched in pleasure, his mouth hung agape and he was breathing heavy with an occasional moan or scream in between. Sans was on edge and at the point of no return, he just hoped Papyrus was ready as well.

“COME WITH ME PAPYRUS, COME FOR YOUR BROTHER, SHOW ME HOW BADLY YOU WANT TO FUCK ME!” 

And with that he came. A long, lustful scream filled the air. Sans had fallen onto his face, not caring for any kind of dignity and felt how his orgasm rattled his whole body, heat tingling from the inside before he squirted all over his hand. Not stopping his motions, every retraction of his fingers pumped a new swell of his liquid out and soiled the already dirty sheets even more.

When Papyrus heard his brother say those words he was almost ready to burst. As he then saw his master come, right in front of him, gushing out his juices like that he came as well. Hot shots were pumped out hard, falling to the floor. But some getting so far as to reach the bed and indeed hit some of Sans bones as well. After the first pressure was gone his spurts started running down his easing erection, along the outer lips of his still present cunt. His whole body trembled and he had to admit, he never thought it would have been possible to come just from watching his beloved lord pleasuring himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter, not satisfied but done. There is much more to write for this heat so I won't hang myself up on this. Took me long enough at it is.


	10. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes down from his high and gets down on his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this filler chaper. This was not supposed to happen. What comes in the next chapter was actually planned but ... somehow the situation presented itself and I just went with the flow.

Sans mind and body were numb for a moment before he came down. Trying to recollect the last moments he faintly recalled that his brother had come too and some of his semen was running down his own bones. Though, with all the fluids mixing up it started to get difficult to differ which of them belonged to whom.

“You came?”

He asked shakily and almost quiet. He needed to be sure. A deep inhale came from the other skeleton. 

“yes, i did. some of my jizz should be on you.”

Papyrus smirked at that. At least some part of him had been able to touch Sans. The older brother rolled himself to the side, with some effort nonetheless. He was feeling drowsy and placed himself on the bed more comfortably, ignoring that he was covered in sweat and cum. Leaning his head on a pillow he looked at Papyrus, who was glowing from the residual magic. His penis and vagina were still there. For anyone who wasn’t Papyrus this would have been draining. Not really surprising but intimidating in a way, Papyrus member was still half erect. It amused Sans to see that his brother wasn’t any less drenched in various fluids, being his own or Sans’. He needed a moment to collect himself and bring his thoughts back on track. Getting his head in the game he knew what he had to do but he just wanted to lie there for a little while longer. But something important needed to be done right now, and he didn’t even need to get up for it. 

“HOW ARE YOU DOING?”

He asked, with less worry in his words than it would have usually been. 

“i’m hanging in there.”

Papyrus winked and even though he let out a huff, Sans couldn’t stop his smile from twitching slightly at the corners.

“HOW IS YOUR HEAT?”

“well, not burning. but smouldering and waiting to be ignited again.”

And yet another wink with a tempting grin. At that, all Sans could do was drop his head into the pillow face first and sigh. Papyrus was not easy to satisfy even in their regular assignations, but when he was in heat he was simply voracious. One eye glinting out of the covers the pillow provided couldn’t help but yet again enjoy how Papyrus was dangling there.

“HM, I THINK I WILL LET YOU STAY LIKE THAT. YOU LOOK SIMPLY DIVINE. I MIGHT EVEN KEEP YOU AS A MODERN PIECE OF ART. YOU LOOK JUST TOO GOOD TO GET YOU DOWN.”

Sans smiled genuine when he saw Papyrus blushing at those compliments. It was always adorable when Papyrus got flustered like that. Praising him was pretty much one of the easiest to make him feel special and content. But Sans used them rather scarcely, so Papyrus had to earn them or used them in certain moments when he felt they were right to say. 

“HOW DO YOUR JOINTS FEEL? DO YOU NEED TO COME DOWN?”

Sans had an idea. It was rather spontaneous but he just didn’t want to let go of Papyrus that soon.

“it’s good enough. especially if you have something on you mind that you need me for the way i am now.”

Oh yes, Sans had definitely something on his mind. With renewed vigour he jumped off the bed and went straight to get to his equipment corner. On the way he collected his bandana and threw it carelessly around over his shoulder. Nearby his toys also lay some towels and he cleaned himself as good as possible. He hated it when it all became sticky. It was sexy and arousing as long as it was all fresh and he would never get enough of it. But he had made the mistake more than once to take too long to wipe it away and had to suffer the consequences. Therefore he was prepared. Unsurprisingly Papyrus didn’t care about cleaning up. Well, unless it was with his tongue. 

Looking at his toys he quickly made a decision of what he wanted to use. Without grabbing it he turned on his heel and marched back to Papyrus. With his foot hooked under the stool he pulled it closer and practically jumped on it. Now face to face with his beloved he rested one hand on his sternum, just above the soul. A soft steady pulse was perceptible and warmth radiated from his centre. The other hand cupped his little brothers cheek. Sighing Papyrus closed his eyes and leaned into the so long awaited caress. Sans thumb was moving back and forth, along the lines of his face. 

“You have been doing so well this far Papyrus. It was so much fun and I enjoyed it all incredibly.”

He hushed softly into the others side. 

“Did I make you feel good too?” 

Sans knew he sounded like he needed validation. But in fact he needed to know if his brother was not just playing along to make him happy. He wanted him to feel good as well. He loved him, so much, and this was one of the best ways he was able to show that to him.

Papyrus opened his eyes and seeing them with so much affection and longing Sans just needed to inch closer with his whole body.

“everything so far was wonderful. i absolutely wouldn’t mind to get a show like that more often. i get why you let me do that so many times.”

Sans grinned at that. Placing a kiss on the others teeth afterwards. It was supposed to be a sweet, short peck of tenderness but Papyrus was famished and tried desperately to deepen the kiss. After a short moment of hesitation Sans pressed the others head against the wall with force, hungrily intensifying the kiss. He dipped in, playing with the orange tongue and wallowed in the feeling to possess the other so completely. 

Pulling off, Sans licked his teeth with a wide grin. 

“PRETTY THIRSTY, ARE YOU?” 

“like you don’t even know”

Sans could feel a very significant pressure in his lower regions and registered that he had pressed himself close enough that Papyrus could rub his member at him. By now rock hard again, and Sans wanted it bad.

Giving a quick kiss on Papyrus forehead he grabbed his scarf and covered the others eyes with it, fastening it rather tightly. 

“I THINK YOU HAVE SEEN ENOUGH FOR NOW. LET’S LET YOUR EYES REST FOR A WHILE. BECAUSE THAT WILL BE THE ONLY PART OF YOU THAT WILL GET ANY PAUSE FOR A LONG TIME.”

Papyrus soft, content expression changed to a huge smile. Usually their plays were taking long, but he got a feeling that this time would be something special. Thinking about it and his expectations and thrill of the unknown let his magic spark anew. 

As Sans was sure the bandana wouldn’t come off he let his hands roam the taller ones body. Starting from the sternum, following the collarbone and massaging the strained shoulders he then moved down along the side of the ribs till he reached the lowest one. There he angled his hand so he could fondle the insides, making the others body go slack. At the same time his left hand had drawn lines along Papyrus right arm before resting in the others palm and entwining their fingers. His mouth had stayed close to Papyrus head, placing soft kisses along the lower jawline before he settled lower to the delicate neck. 

For their sessions Sans always took off Papyrus usual collar to leave the neck free for his assaults. So he could easily let his cool tongue dip in between the connections of the vertebrae and suck hard on them afterward. When he felt Papyrus head tilt to the side, offering his delicate bones with that simple gesture, he let his teeth scrape along the bones. Nibbling softly further down to the clavicle he then bit that sensitive spot hard. Sinking his pointy canines into his brother always gave him chills. A little whimper and a barely noticeable jerk were the only reactions of Papyrus, his head stayed where it was, still offering his neck freely. It was endearing how much trust Papyrus had in Sans and it filled the smaller one with warmth. Sans let go of his prey and softly blew his breath on the hurt spot to soothe the pain. Giving it a very soft kiss afterward earned him a hum of appreciation from his little brother. 

“sans, i …”

Papyrus wanted to say that he loved him. He always wanted but there were moment when the feeling and the words were too much to hold in and all he wanted to do was shout out to his lord how much he desired, appreciated and simply loved him. But he knew he mustn’t. As much as he wanted to. 

“WHAT IS IT DEAR?”

Sans could feel Papyrus tensing up and not due to his bite or his other ministrations. He squeezed the others hand lightly to encourage Papyrus in telling him what’s wrong, who in response only shook his head.

“i… i… like what you do very much and i want to thank you for your help with my heat.”

What else could he say? He would not ruin that moment just because of his own lack of self-control. He could not see Sans face but he felt the other was still not moving, hesitating to go on, probably sensing that was not what Papyrus had wanted to say. Well it was not a lie. He was thankful and he did enjoy it, so it was fine. 

After what felt like an eternity he could sense Sans shifting his stance leaning against Papyrus, the elder ones arms wrapped around his torso and his head. Feeling the comfortable closeness of his most beloved monster he could do nothing but sigh. Sans head had placed itself next to Papyrus again as he whispered those loving words.

“I wish you wouldn’t. But I love you too.”

Papyrus scrunched his face in agony. Sans had caught up to what he wanted to say. Of course he had, he was not stupid. He tried to bury his own head in the crook of Sans neck, tryed to be closer to show he didn’t want for his words to turn the situation into this. He felt a pet on the head when he heard the next words.

“It’s okay. I am … not mad.”

They stayed in that embrace for a lot longer. They both hadn’t realised they needed this. Sometimes sex was not the physical closeness that was right for them and they tended to forget that.

“my lord i am so sorry. i ruined the moment. that is unforgivable.”

Sans pulled away. 

“NO. IT WAS RIGHT TO SHOW ME THAT SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU. IT WOULDN’T HAVE ENDED WELL IF WE HAD CONTINUED LIKE THAT SO IT WAS THE ONLY RIGHT THING TO DO. WHAT BOTHERS ME THOUGH IS THE LACK OF CONFIDENCE IN MY ABILITIES THAT YOU THINK I AM NOT CAPABLE OF BRINGING THE MOOD BACK AGAIN.”

Leaning forward again Sans let their ribs scrape along each other until they had slid between another. That intense closeness let the magic flare up again for the brothers. Playing with his tongue along Papyrus sharp teeth he wanted the other to open up. Complying the orange appendage scooted up too greet the blue one tangling around each other Sans moaned into his lovers mouth before he started sucking that tongue, implying what he would do to other body parts. And to those Sans finally wanted to attend to.

Papyrus felt a feather light stride on the bottom side of his member to make him throw his head back in pleasure. His cock still incredibly sensitive wailed at the new attention given to it. Wrapping his hands round the shaft Sans moved his finger ever so slightly as he stepped off of the stool and kicking it aside so that it slid back into the corner he took it from. Papyrus breath began to stutter when Sans let his tongue trail along the lowest rib in the same motion he began to kneel before the bound skeleton. 

Papyrus pelvis was a mess, overly sensitive from the last hours of playing around and drenched in so many orange and blue fluids it was like he had writhed in a colour plate. He was smelling appealingly, like the very essence of Sans and himself. It was an aroma as tempting as it could get. Musky, salty and just plain hard to describe and Sans wanted nothing more than to taste it all. 

Giving Papyrus a blowjob was a special occasion. Sans had to be in the mood for that and he rarely was, but sometimes he liked to taste the other and drive him wild in this manner.  
On his knees he took his sweet time to lap around the whole area presented to him. The holdings around Papyrus hips made sure Sans would not be disturbed since they held him in place rather nicely. Licking in slow, languid movements up to the head he savoured the flavour of his lovers cum. That reminded him.

“PAPYRUS, AS GENEROUS AS I WAS BEFORE, NOW YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO COME WHEN I TELL YOU TO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“o-of course my lo-rd”

Satisfied with the response Sans continued to work the cock more sufficient. He wrapped his hand around the thick and long genital, enjoying the texture and the slick feeling as he started to pump it. All the while he lowered his head a bit more, looking for the entrance that was still there and still craving for attention. A quick move and he felt a strong tremor shaking the taller one. He had licked along the slit with a furious pressure until he had reached the clit. At the same time he stopped his hand at the tip of Papyrus dick. 

Devilishly smiling he started playing with the sensitive nub of the pussy while brushing against the head of the member. Papyrus gasped loudly at that incredibly intense sensation. It felt like hot water was poured over him but starting from his centre and creeping up to his toes and finger tips. His bones were prickling inside and out and even without the blindfold he wouldn’t have been able to see because the feeling of so much pleasure drowning him, made his vision get blurry and let him close his eyes. He jerked and bend against his restrains simply because he didn’t know what else to do. The bonds holding him started to cut into his bones and added a wave of pain to the pleasure that made him see stars.  
He couldn’t prevent a shaky moan from escaping while he clenched his hands to fists, digging his fingertips into his palms scraping them together and adding more pain to the overall maddening feeling of lust. 

In that time Sans had repositioned himself and instead of his thumb rubbing the head he now engulfed it with his mouth. So far he was careful with his teeth. Twisting his tongue and pushing on the sensitive tip elicited another stuttering gasp from the tormented skeleton. 

“ohhhh f-fuck saaans … this … this feels soo good! please p-please don’t stop! aaahh-h gaah!”

His last words became incoherent stammers. Because Sans had pushed three of his phalanges into the wet, willing pussy at the same time he had pushed deeper down the heated cock while sucking harder. Slowly he started moving his head in the same rhythm he pumped his fingers in and out the quivering cunt. Lapping his tongue along the shaft he managed to swallow it all, not having a gag reflex definitely helped. Letting his sharp tooth slide along Papyrus member made him hiss in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Not wanting either to stop.

“sans … fuck! … oh god, oh lord … please …” 

Sans moved faster, allowed the hard erection to bury itself deep into his mouth, filling him in a pleasurable way and making him moan. 

And that was too much for Papyrus. He came. Bucking his hips and feverishly, spilling his cum in hard spurts into the warm cavern he was surrounded by. Sans on the other hand made a surprised noise but didn’t let himself get distracted by the sudden invasion. Instead he started to swallow. Not fast enough though. Some managed to spill and run down his chin. As he was milking as much of Papyrus cum as he could manage, he still pushed into the clenching pussy. 

“my lord … please stop … it’s too much… i-i can’t handle ... FUCK!”

Now he used his other hand to play with the swollen clit while still engulfing the throbbing member. The sucking, swallowing, pumping and rubbing was overwhelming and Papyrus came again.

Body trembling and twitching the taller one hung spent in his bindings. Trying to catch his breath and incapable of saying anything at all.

Sans gave his toy one last lick and stood up. He leaned up to grab his bandana and pulled it off of his little brothers head. The expression greeting him was a sight he liked to ravel in with a passion. Papyrus mouth hung agape, sweat dripping down and eyes hazy with glimmering hearts as pupils. He was staring through Sans because he had a hard time focussing on anything else than his pleasure laden bones. But a hard slap across the face brought him back to reality. He eyed Sans and saw how he lifted his hand to suck down the juices of Papyrus from his fingers. Keeping eye contact he then run his thumb along the stream of cum running down his face, collected it and licked it off as well. Papyrus needed to swallow hard at that image. He thought he would hardly be able to feel arousal anymore but he was wrong. 

Feeling a hand wrap around his neck and gripping tight he started to shiver as he heard the deep, threatening voice of his master.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME UNTIL I SAY SO. YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED ME, YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME AND YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED MY ORDERS; FOR THAT YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN.”

Papyrus nodded, not able to bring out a word through the pressure around his throat. The fire burning in Sans eyes and in contrast to that the icy tone he spoke with gave him chills.

“YOUR DESPICABLE BEHAVIOUR HAS CONSEQUENCES AND YOUR DESERVED PUNISHMENT WILL FOLLOW IMMEDIATELY.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Papyrus can't handle fuck :D  
> Oh and guess what, there is a reason Sans usually isn't too much into giving bjs even if it's Papyrus.
> 
> I am so hyped for the next chapter, you don't even know. I hope it will be as nice as I want it to be.


	11. Punishment and aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus receives his punishment and has finally time to rest.

Sans again wrapped the scarf around Papyrus head. He wasn’t supposed to see what was coming next. Taking his time Sans walked back to his toys, eyeing them again but decided to stick with his previous choice. Flinging the crop around and getting a good flexible grip on the handle he let it crash down on the shelf so Papyrus could guess what awaited him. The handle was wrapped in a soft but sturdy material which offered a tight hold even if it became wet. The tip was a folded piece of leather, very soft due to the many times of use and adapted nicely to whatever object it was confronted with. Since it was rather flexible just a little flick of the wrist was necessary to inflict a sharp, hot pained feeling. If using full force … well, a body with flesh would probably bleed. But on bones the matter was different. Sans didn’t need to hold back if he didn’t want to. Sauntering closer to Papyrus again he stood in front of him, few feet away, perfect distance to work with his toy. But he stood there still, not moving, breathing shallow enough for Papyrus not to register and just waited, let the other cramp up in fear of what was to come. 

And he did! Nervously he threw his head around, trying to sense what was going to happen. He could make out Sans in front of him, the slight feeling of Sans soul gave it away, but aside from that he didn’t know what the other was planning to do. Sans had snapped his crop, yes, but that might have been a distraction to mislead him. The sound had him flinch though.

The crop. 

Source of immense pleasure and just as much pain, depending on what his master wanted. Sans favourite toy and he was very practiced in its use as well as knowing of what places of Papyrus body reacted in a certain way to a certain treatment. 

His body was tense, waiting for the first strike to come. Anticipation straining his nerves. He couldn’t see. His senses sharpened and hyper aware of every slight move air that he could feel on his bones. A sweat drop that run down his neck made him flinch. He had not expected this. 

“m-my lord? … what are you going to do to me?”

Silence.

“i am sorry master. i know i made a mistake. please forgive me!”

Nothing.

“my lord?”

…

“sans?”

His voice reached a higher pitch and was covered in fear. 

Suddenly he felt a touch at his sternum and pulled at his cuffs letting out a short scream.

Until he realised that the touch didn’t hurt. 

It was the tip of the crop, easily rested against his bones. It simply laid there without any intent of harm. He was confused. And ashamed of making such a scene for nothing. Papyrus tensed body relaxed and a deep breath was leaving him in relief. As he heard Sans voice it was calm but distant. 

“I AM GLAD YOU APOLOGISED. YOU SEE THAT YOU DID WRONG.”

The crop started to wander, softly tracing along the sternum. 

“HOWEVER … ”

The soothing motion of the crop left as it retreated and Sans struck out.

“PUNISHMENT MUST ENSUE.”

With a clashing noise the crop smashed down on Papyrus bones, bending violently around the ribs that had been caressed just seconds ago. Not expecting this, Papyrus pressed himself against the wall, a silent scream forming as the air was pushed out. The lash stung horribly, waves of pain ebbed through him with every hitching breath and movement of his ribcage. His magic flared up and sent sharp pulses through his body that only after some time started to ebb away.

When his breathing had calmed down he felt yet again a slight touch against the outside of his thigh. This time he was prepared. But this time the hit was even harder, though not as hard as Sans could do. Painful was it still. He clenched his jaw tight together and took in a sharp wisps of air. 

The feeling again, this time on the inside of the other thigh, made Papyrus try to move his leg a little outward so he could offer some more surface for the crop to work on. 

And again he yanked against his holdings as the crop found its place. This time the pleasure was dominating the pain. So close to his groin the stinging and prickling of the blow gave a new spice to the heated pulses of his genitals that still craved attention.   
He expected another blow. But it never came. Instead he felt the soft leather caress his cheek. Sliding along his facial features the crops tip toyed around playfully. Sometimes in reach of his mouth so instinctively he opened it wider. As he made a disappointed sigh for not feeling the crop enter his mouth he instead felt a harsh slash across his face. Forceful enough to make his head spin. Panting hard he indulged in the punishment. It always felt more intense when he got hit in the face and he couldn’t supress a grin. 

The sweet waves of pain ebbed on and off and by smiling he could amplify the sensation. 

“LOOKS LIKE YOU ENJOY YOUR PUNISHMENT. IS THAT RIGHT?”

“yes m’lord, i enjoy it very much.”

“HMM BUT A PUNISHMENT IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ENJOYED. IT APPEARS I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT.”

Papyrus could barely hold back another broad smile. Containing his joy about this was always the hardest part. Because if he showed too much delight in his treatment it would not be used anymore. And that would be such a shame. 

The crop was now wandering down from his face, along the vertebrae of his neck, making him shiver yet again, to his collarbone and caressing the bottom sides of his arms. Those soft touches were nice. A fitting complement to the aches of his beatings. But they didn’t give him the kicks he wanted. The thrill when the sound of the crop swishing through the air could be heard. The sharp stinging of the first moment of pain. The shallower, thrumming following pangs. And finally the relaxing feeling when it all eased off and only left a faint, dull pulse. It was a delicate combination of right momentum and perfect pressure at the ideal places. 

By now the ministrations had wandered to his ribcage. Following each rib and along the sternum he realised that the crop started dipping in between the ribs. Sliding from right to left and left to right. Sometimes with some more pressure, sometimes barely noticeable. But each time those dipped strokes inched closer to his soul he held his breath. And each time Sans let his toy linger longer and pushing just the tiniest bit deeper. It put Papyrus at unease and simultaneously sent electric jolts throughout his entire body. Touching the soul was nothing sexual but just knowing that it could be hurt that way brought the tension back that had left him while the soft touches had enchanted him. 

And then Sans pushed a lot deeper and Papyrus couldn’t hold a gasp when this time it almost touched his soul for real. But the moment was short lived as the crop made its way towards his groin. On the way his spine got some tender touches and a slight slash. While his iliac crest got explored and his holes were filled out he stared to relax a bit again. Breathing deeper and less shallow. Though it hitched when Sans led the crop along his shaft, eager throbbing, ready to be pleasured again. He could feel the sweat dripping down his front and collecting in the temporarily blindfold when suddenly the crop left its place to appear nowhere else across his body.

He waited. And then he heard the well-known sound. And then he yanked back hard enough to crash against the wall.

“SHIT! … fuck! SANS DAMN IT!”

Sans had let the crop down on his member. And he had not been tender. It hurt badly. For a moment Papyrus couldn’t think of anything but the excruciating pain coming from his cock. A short second long he thought he would pass out but he didn’t. It took some time before he noticed that the crop was caressing his pelvis again. This time though his tension stayed. He could practically feel the others grin after his admittedly fairly loud exclamations. 

“REALLY PAPYRUS, I COULD HAVE SWORN I HAD TAUGHT YOU SOME MANNERS. THAT VOCABULARY OF YOURS IS TRULY A DISGRACE. AND HERE I THOUGHT YOUR PUNISHMENT WAS OVER. TSK, YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME NEW REASONS TO DICIPLINE YOU. ARE YOU DOING THIS ON PURPOSE DEAR BROTHER OF MINE?”

“i wouldn’t dare.”

Well, it was true. He probably would do it on purpose though. But Sans knew what he was doing and therefore Papyrus didn’t need to provoke anything. He just had to react freely to get what he wanted. To get what he needed. 

Sensing slight pats on his upper tights he readied himself for the next hit but instead he felt his pussy caressed in the most sensual ways. Leading along the slit and pressing just a little against his clit he could not contain a moan. Wanting more he spread his legs as far as possible and was rewarded with the crop dipping in between his folds, sliding along the slick entrance and leaving him leaning forward and gasping for more. His tongue carelessly lolled out of his mouth, dripping his salvia all over the place. As Sans retracted the toy he laid it on the orange appendage rubbing it lightly before pressing it in Papyrus wanting mouth. Pushing even deeper than anticipated the taller one was left coughing for air as he gagged around the leather tip deep within his throat. Tears started to well up but he didn’t care as long as Sans wouldn’t stop. To his greatest displease he felt empty yet again when the toy was pulled out. 

But only moments later he threw his head back in utter delight when the crop lashed down between his legs onto his quivering cunt. He was raptured as a feeling of bliss was floating through him. He wasn’t even sure if he had come again but he felt light headed and let his head drop forward, taking deep intakes of air.

Sans couldn’t deny the fun he had. It was enticing to see his strong brother bend and scream. Finally he had heard him scream! His grin had grown wide and he wanted nothing more than to continue. He had still some things up his metaphorical sleeves. But Papyrus was shaking. The tension was taking its toll. He could go on farther. This was one of those points where he could try to push Papyrus limits and make him feel everything and nothing at the same time. But if he did it wrong it could break his little brother. Should he really risk that?

Papyrus whole body was covered in sweat now and he felt exhausted. He knew he wasn’t truly finished but the tension rattling his body had pulled on his reserves. 

Said tension turned back immediately the moment he couldn’t feel the crop anywhere onto his body. He expected the next touch to be a surprise again. But instead of the slick leather he felt something else slick press into his mouth, exploring greedily. It was Sans tongue. He was kissing him, playing with him and humming into his mouth in approval. 

“YOU TOOK YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A CHAMP. I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU. AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE, ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END AND I THINK IT’S ABOUT TIME I GET YOU DOWN.”

Papyrus only nodded. He felt mentally neither willing nor able to disagree and physically he wasn’t able anyway. First his feet were freed, then his arms got down and he just now realised how sore he felt hanging in that position for who knows how long. His joints ached and as Sans loosened the holds around his hips he all but collapsed into the others arms. But the smaller one had no trouble holding him upright. Guiding him back to the bed he was carefully placed on the soft sheets that embraced him warmly. He felt his blindfold removed and could see Sans beautiful face hovering just above him. He saw a prominent blush on his older brothers face, most likely due to the exercise from before but Papyrus could also make out a hint of worry. He knew the question that would come now. 

“HOW DO YOU DO?”

That was more difficult to answer than it should be. On one hand, because his throat felt sore and his voice didn’t seem to do what he wanted. On the other he actually wasn’t sure how he felt. He was content just lying there. He felt heavy, spent, but still restless. Without energy but still his bones burned. Tingly from the cooling sweat and the burns from the lashes. He felt tired and wide awake at the same time, very confusing. And he hurt. All over the place. His joints murmured that he maybe should have come down when Sans had first asked. But back then it hadn’t felt bad at all. 

When Sans got no answer his worry became more obvious.

“PAPYRUS, ARE YOU OKAY?”

“i don’t know? maybe… for the most parts i think. i just feel … tired. and sore. i might have hung around for too long. but i do feel good too.”

“WHAT HURTS THE MOST?”

“… everything?”

Frowning Sans reached up to cover Papyrus in a soft blanket. That felt definitely good. So warm and he felt protected and safe. He tried to observe Sans but couldn’t help and close his eyes at the feeling of the embracing covers. He felt Sans shift and come closer, hands placing onto the blanket.

“IS IT BAD WHEN I DO THIS?”

Sans asked referring to the massaging motions his phalanges were doing. 

“no that’s just fine. i wouldn’t mind if you kept doing that.”

Sans began kneading Papyrus sore bones. Soft but certain movements, trying to loosen his tensed up joints. Sometimes a quiet hiss left Papyrus when Sans was roaming over one of the places the crop had hit. Then he lifted the blanket to blow onto these slightly orange spots. It was a cooling sensation and Papyrus only thought was how much he wanted to give himself to his master. His lord, who knew exactly what to do; when to do. He who he felt safe with. Sans could do to him whatever he wanted. As long as he did something with him. 

Sans pulled on Papyrus arms, moving them inch by inch to check his mobility and just as with the other extremities the taller one scrunched his face in displeasure. But he didn’t say a thing and Sans continued to ease the pain the best he could. When he thought he was done he asked his little brother again.

“ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW?”

As a response he got a sleepy hum that made him smile. It was adorable how his brother could look. All strong but oh so vulnerable. 

Sans loved him.

So, so much.

He never knew how anything he did could possibly express it enough.

Leaning over Papyrus he kissed his temple while his right hand cupped his face. Instantaneous Papyrus leaned into the touch. Pressing himself closer and giving a content sigh. Like nothing in the world mattered as long as this touch was there. And nothing did matter in those moments. Not to Sans at least. His soul filled with warmth, radiating through his whole body. It was like it would explode into a wave of happiness and luck. How lucky he was to have this. 

Lifting the blanket he snuggled himself towards the resting body of Papyrus, enveloping him with his own. Sans head still rested at the left side of the taller skeletons, while his hand still cupped that precious face, one of his fingers moved to tenderly fondle Papyrus features.

Even through his daze and heaviness Papyrus shifted his body to inch closer to his brother. 

“Papyrus you are wonderful. So strong. Taking anything I give you without complaint. It is amazing of what you are capable of. I love you.”

Papyrus wanted to disagree. He wasn’t the amazing one. Sans was. He was so much better than him in everything. And he loved him too. He loved him dearly. Even if he was allowed to say those words. They were not enough. There weren’t words strong enough for what he felt was so, so right. So he settled on wrapping himself around Sans, in hope his soul would be able to project his emotions. That Sans knew what he meant to him.

“How about a nap.”

It was less a suggestion than an invitation to finally let Papyrus drift off into the land of dreams. That idea sounded just heavenly.


	12. Losing control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short nap it is time to get some more fun. But it turns out to be less funny than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "mainattraction" was supposed to happen about 3 chapters ago and now it looks like it's gonna take 3 more to get to that point. So yeah nothing is going as planned. Not that it's a bad thing though ;)

Sans didn’t sleep. He didn’t need to. Sure he was a little spent but sleep would not fix that. He waited till Papyrus was fast asleep before getting out of bed and taking another snack. All the while he was eating he looked around. So far so good. Everything was at its place and they could continue. He couldn’t let his brother sleep for too long though. Sans had rearranged a few free days for this session, simply because he wasn’t sure how long they would play and, for the most part, how long the regeneration for Papyrus would take. He had to be there for him. But just because they had some time didn’t mean they weren’t on a strict schedule. On the other hand, Papyrus had to rest long enough so his fire would be ignited again. Otherwise the next parts could turn out far less exciting than planned. 

After he had reassured himself of the candles and that they weren’t about to burn something down and had eaten up Sans returned to the bed. 

He wanted to cuddle his taller brother again but when he saw his frame, the relaxed face, he stopped midway in his lowering and just looked at his brother. 

Normally Sans wanted to see the underground burn. It was a despicable place and the monsters in it should finally stop being so gutless and finish each other off, so he had less to worry about. He couldn’t care less what happened to others as long as he knew Papyrus was safe. Every time he thought about how nice the destruction of it all would be he thought of Papyrus and all of his anger flew away. If Papyrus was with him in this hell of a place, it couldn’t be as bad of a place as he thought of it.

Seeing his little brother like this his soul started fluttering. He adored him so much. Finally Sans leaned lower and placed a kiss on Papyrus forehead and called out his name. It was time to wake up.

“Papyrus.”

He whispered. When no reaction came placed Sans another kiss on Papyrus closed eyes.

“Papyrus wake up!”

Still no reaction from the other

“PAPYRUS IT’S TIME TO GET UP AND GOING AGAIN.”

Since Papyrus eyes were yet closed Sans allowed himself to smile. His act was endearing. Always the same since he was a child. Even when something good was waiting for him it could never be good enough to actually make him want to get out of bed. If Sans were the jealous type he probably would be of the relationship he had with his bed.

“… njm … just five more minutes.”

Finally some sign of life.

“NO.”

Sans countered with a stern voice

“DON’T BE A LAZY ASS. WE HAVE FUN TO HAVE!”

“… uuurgh fine … how can you be so cruel?”

“YOU ARE ONE WEIRD MONSTER. I CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU AND YOU BEG FOR MORE BUT IF I WAKE YOU UP WITH KISSES AND PROMISES OF MORE SEXY TIME YOU PICTURE ME AS CRUEL.”

Muffled mumbling could be heard as Papyrus turned away from Sans to wrap himself closer in the blanket, portraying his words as lies. This was enough. Sans pulled hard at the fabric covering his brother yanked it off of the resting body and jumped on the bare frame. The clanking sound of bones against bones filled the room and with an undignified huff papyrus opened his eyes.

“do i need to do much? i don’t think i am fully capable of moving … or … anything.”

Barely containing a yawn he was truly not the liveliest creature around but that would be changed . Sans knew what to do. He always did. 

“HM, NORMALY I WOULD NOT LET YOU SLACK OFF BUT YOU BEING THIS UNMOTIVATED WON’T DO ME ANY GOOD. … SAY ARE YOU HUNGRY?”

Papyrus gave him a thoughtful look. 

“not particularly. … though, it depends. what you got? i wouldn’t mind some sweet-chilli-sauce.”

Sans leaned forward, getting face to face with the skeleton below him. Giving him a particular sultry look and in a complementing tone he said:

“I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE THAT SHOULD BE SATISFYING FOR THE BOTH OF US. AND YOU DON’T HAVE TO MOVE AN INCH.”

In Papyrus sleepy head he didn’t really register what that implication was supposed to mean. That was until Sans stood up, walked to the head of the bed and slowly placed his knees on either side of Papyrus head. 

Sans had already prepared a nicely formed pussy. Not yet stimulated enough but that was what he intended to change. With one hand he leaned against the headboard the other started playing with his ribs. As soon as he had reseated himself Papyrus attention was solely on him. Eyes almost crossing he stared at the bones hovering right above his face. When he could avert his gaze long enough to look up to his master he saw the mischievous grin and spark in Sans eyes. The older brother didn’t take much time fondling his ribs before he reached down between his legs. Fingers held in a v-form slid along the outer lips and further down. When he reached his end Sans pressed his index and middle finger together and trailed along the slit back up. He repeated that motion a few times varying with the pressure and sometimes staying longer, to play with his clit. It didn’t take long for the entrance to be all squishy and juicy again. 

When Sans eyed down he saw the enthralled look on his lovers face. His eyes were widened and he had formed a tongue again, even without Sans saying so. He seemed so distracted that he had started drooling. Only slightly but he was obviously more than eager to replace that fingers and dive in deep into that wonderful heat. 

The sight in front of him, the fact that his master was pleasuring himself on top of him was hot as hell and the implication, the mere thought of him finally being able to lick his juices drove him crazy. Though it was still a possibility that his lord only wanted to toy with him and Papyrus would not be allowed to participate yet again. 

So far Sans had only played around, riling both of them up. When Sans let out a low moan Papyrus began to vibrate lightly from the tension building up again. Finally Sans had pushed his fingers into his wanting cunt and was pumping vigorously. His head had dropped forward, almost joining the hand that was still rested against the headboard, clenched into a fist. It took a lot of concentration to slow down and look back at his brother. 

“STILL TIRED?”

Sans asked teasingly. As a reply Papyrus hastily shook his head.

“YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SPEAK. SO SPEAK!”

“no m’lord. i am fully awake and i would like to help you out if you would let me.”

“YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T HUNGRY, DIDN’T YOU?”

Sans brought out between huffs. 

“i changed my mind, i am very hungry. please let me eat you out.”

The smaller skeleton showed a thoughtful expression. When he pulled his finger out the tiniest whimper could be heard before Sans eyed his soaked fingers. Then suddenly he pushed himself onto Papyrus upper ribcage with enough force to push the air out of the other. Just a moment later Sans started moving again, rubbing his soft sex harshly at Papyrus rough bones. 

“OPEN YOUR MOUTH PAPYRUS!”

Papyrus obeyed, waiting, hoping for what was to come. Sans stuck to grind down onto his preferred seatingperson but led his hand to the open mouth. One finger started tracing along Papyrus lower row of teeth, leaving a trail of Sans lubrication behind which the younger swiftly licked away as soon as Sans started playing with the upper jaw. He then delved into the longing mouth, putting his fingers on the tongue and pushed softly down. The squishy appendage tried to offer some entertainment and wrapped itself around the fingers, plunging in between and sucking slightly. Just as he started nibbling lightly Sans pushed the fingers deeper down the throat. The gurgling sound that followed made the one on top chuckle. 

Giving Papyrus one last rub he sat up again, hovering his pussy just above Papyrus face. But not close enough for the other to touch, even with his tongue stretched out. And Papyrus could smell it. The raw, musky flavour that fogged his senses. All he wanted to do was dip in deep, lap it all out, make Sans moan and scream and make him come as hard as he could. 

When Sans started to teasingly wiggle his hips up and down and sideways in swooning motions Papyrus couldn’t hold back any longer. He grabbed his masters’ hips and pulled them down hard onto his face. Sans couldn’t hold back a high pitched scream when he suddenly felt Papyrus heated bones so roughly brought to his private parts. He tried to move away but Papyrus grip was like steel, absolute relentless and unwilling to let go of his prey. Which was a good sign for what Sans was planning but his thoughts were quickly brought back to what was happening between his femurs.

Moaning loudly he leaned back, gripping at Papyrus ribs to get a hold on something. This forced a deep grunt from the other and the huffed out air tingled pleasantly at Sans lower regions. He heard the licking sounds, felt the tongue lap at his folds, the teeth ever so carefully playing with the sensitive clit and his mind was clouding. This felt so incredibly good and for a moment he just let himself go, let his mind go blank and just bathed in the pleasure the one he trusted most was inflicting on him. 

But that was only for a moment, he could not allow his control to slip. Not yet anyways and he definitely could not be the one to be taken like that. He needed to show Papyrus his place, well, below him, where he was, but also metaphorically, so he pushed down hard. It must be suffocating for Papyrus but Sans didn’t care. The younger one brought this on himself. Grabbing the skull and holding it tight he ground down even harder, hips bucking and face scrunched up in barely held back pleasure. 

Papyrus position was not any less pleasurable for him. The others head was captured between the thighs, which were pressing harder against his sides with each firm lick. He ravelled in the heat surrounding his nose and mouth and even if it was tiresome to breathe and he saw stars once in a while, he wouldn’t want it any other way. The slight pain crashing through him whenever Sans moved his hips up higher to smash down on him made him gasp and sometimes almost lose his grip. So far he had just teased him and licked away what he could reach easily but now it was time to dig in deeper and the next time Sans lifted himself he pulled out his tongue and stiffened it. As Sans fell down again he felt Papyrus slippery tongue breach his entrance and burying itself into him.

“PAPYRUS!”

Sans could not possibly contain a scream anymore. Waves of lust pulsed trough him giving him shivers and the need to not hold it in anymore. 

“PAPYRUS! OH STARS YES! THAT … AH, THAT’S IT! MORE! …. OH AH … FFFUCK!”

Papyrus hummed happily. Knowing that he was doing good, that he made his brother feel good spurred him on even more. With his nasal bone he very carefully punctuated the clit while folding his tongue before he spread it fast again. Moving against the walls and trying to suck and kiss the best he could he slowly felt Sans clamp around him. He wanted to use his fingers to give it to his lord faster but instead he decided to play with the tailbone. Massaging the bone and the soft cartilage and wrapping his whole hand around it to pull it lightly before pumping it fast. 

Sans breath was hitching, low and fast. He didn’t want to give his little brother the satisfaction to reduce him into such a mess but he was just too good at what he was doing. Papyrus pushed every right button and just knew exactly what to do. Sans was sure to come soon, he felt euphoria and his whole body was switching between feeling hot and cold.

“GO ON, GO ON! DON’T STOP! HAA!”

When he felt Papyrus pull on his tailbone he was ready to give into it but already the next moment he pulled him down fast with his grip driving in as deep as he could and Sans went crying.

He came hard, spurts of cum swelling down on Papyrus who had just been waiting for it. Eagerly he slurped and licked all that he could get, trying not to miss anything. He loved the taste of this magic. It was all he ever wanted. Sans in his purest form and the more he could have the better it was. Lapping hungrily he still pumped the rear end of Sans spine. That and the still not ending stimulation with the tongue made tears well up in the elders eyes.

At this point Sans was not sure if he wanted Papyrus to stop or just go on. It felt heaven and hell, it hurt, it burned but it tingled and excited him all the same. But the moment he realised he was at the brink of tearing up, in front of Papyrus, was when the fun was over. 

“PAPYRUS STOP THIS INSTANCE!”

His order was hash, without the slightest hint of compassion almost like he was panicking. He tried to move away but Papyrus wasn’t listening and still held him in a firm grip. And that was unacceptable. With a fast movement he grabbed Papyrus pinkie and bend it backwards until he heard a whimper. Finally Papyrus was looking up to Sans, apologetic, but he knew this was not going to be good. The hands set Sans hips free and quickly he moved away, standing tall at the side of the bed, looking at his brother with this burning gaze. That look that expressed so much. Fury, disappointment, sadness, disbelieve but most of all anger. 

Papyrus was still in his lust driven state but quickly sobered up when Sans wouldn’t stop looking at him like that. He knew he had done wrong, terribly wrong. He just now realised that he had reached a limit with Sans there and if Sans wouldn’t have been able to stop him he probably would have used the safeword. The realisation, the fact that he had gone this far was slowly sinking in. And the clearer it was to Papyrus the more changed his face until it was a shocked grimace of horror. 

“m’lord i-i’m sorry i … i”

“SHUT UP! QUIT YOUR PATHETIC STUTTERING!”

Sans stood there. Shaking with rage. Covered in sweat. He felt low and disgusting. He let it get too far. He was the one in control and gave it up for some mindless pleasure and that’s what he got from it. It wasn’t Papyrus fault. Not really. 

He needed to calm down. He needed to get into his role. He was the master. Papyrus had misbehaved and consequences need to happen. When he finally spoke his voice was terribly quiet and every word cut deep like a knife.

“Papyrus, get on the floor on your knees, bow your head and pray to your lord that he has mercy with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But indeed nothing is going as planned. This chapter was not even remotely supposed to turn this dark.  
> Sans has very strong issues about crying in front of Papyrus. You know, being weak and stuff. 
> 
> I've seen somewhere that sf!papyrus is supposed to dig bbq-sauce, but I personally think sweet-chilly fits better, because honey sweet and mustard spicy.


	13. Sorrow, pain, regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has to handle the consequences of his disobedience. The punishment that isn't pleasurable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is bad. You can actually just wait for the next chapter without missing much (I think)  
> This was supposed to be kinky/funny instead it is the opposite. I just wish to punch Sans in the face.  
> It was painful to write and is really not nice to read.

Papyrus did as he was told immediately. He almost flew of the bad as fast as he moved. Lowering himself on his knees he bend his head forward until it touched the ground, his hands lifted above his head fingers intertwined and pressed flush against each other. Papyrus wasn’t afraid of what Sans would do to him now. He had repeatedly disobeyed him and made him get to a point where Sans had felt uncomfortable. He deserved whatever his lord would do to him. He almost hoped for a harsh, painful punishment. Maybe this way he could redeem himself.  
He didn’t dare to look up. Face firmly pressed to the floor he just waited. He could still feel Sans anger waving off of him. The next moment he noticed the rustling of the bedsheets.  
Sans had not entirely calmed down but he knew what he would do. Sliding elegantly over the bed he grabbed his glove still resting on the nightstand. Afterwards Sans passed Papyrus, walked behind him and went to the toy corner. Fetching a long, silken ribbon he turned around and moved towards his brother again until he stood in front of him.  
“DON’T FOLD THEM LIKE THAT. HOLD THEM TOGETHER BUT FLAT AND SPREAD YOUR FINGERS A BIT.”  
Papyrus hoped he understood Sans correctly and did the demanded changes.  
“I NEVER SAID YOU SHOULD KISS THE FLOOR. LIFT YOUR BODY.”  
Again the younger one did as he was told, but he still kept his head in a bowing position. Then he felt something being brushed down to cover his fingers, his whole hand and half of his underarm. Sans had used his glove to trap his hands together. Since they were Sans’ they sat rather tightly around Papyrus both hands. Now the taller skeleton looked at his trapped fingers with growing curiosity. What was he doing?  
“SINCE YOU DON’T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO CONTROL YOUR HANDS I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO USE THEM AGAIN.”  
Sans elaborated. Then he made sure that the glove fitted tightly and didn’t leave Papyrus any chance to move his hands again he kneeled down. Not looking at his brother he began to weave the ribbon in complex movements around Papyrus fingers and wrist until they were bound tightly in a stunningly pretty pattern.  
This time Papyrus did look up, he wanted to show Sans how sorry he was. He needed his lord to see the devastation that ate him up.  
“sans, i am really sorry. please don’t be mad. please don’t hate me!”  
For a moment Sans eyed the apologetic monster, mustering his expression with a cold glare, before he stood up again.  
“I AM NOT SANS FOR YOU RIGHT NOW. I AM YOUR LORD AND MASTER!”  
He began to take a few steps away from Papyrus until he turned around, now with his back facing the shivering monster, before he sat down on the bed. Just like his little brother had done before he folded his hands, placed his elbows on his femurs and then leaned his chin on this fingers. He let out a short sigh.  
“PAPYRUS, YOU HAVE REPEATEDLY DISOBEYED ME. TWO TIMES NOW. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU NOT TO DO THIS AGAIN?”  
“i am sorry my lord!”  
Papyrus was almost screaming in desperation.  
“i promise i won’t do it again. i am sorry. so sorry. please punish me. give me what i deserve. i promise i will be a good pet. i… i …”  
“STOP IT.”  
Sans voice was calm. Almost soft. He leaned his head sideways to finally look at Papyrus with something different than disgust. But the sadness speaking was even worse.  
“DON’T PROMISE SOMETHING YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO DO. YOU DON’T HAVE THE CONTROL TO HOLD BACK. THAT’S WHAT I AM HERE FOR. TO KEEP YOU IN CHECK WHEN YOU DO THINGS WRONG. AND SINCE YOU ONLY SEEM TO LEARN THROUGH PAIN, THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET.”  
Papyrus was at a loss. What was happening here? Were they still playing? It seemed like it, since Sans had demanded to call him his lord but that look. That was not his lord, that was Sans. He didn’t get another moment to think about it.  
“PAPYRUS, COME HERE. DON’T GET UP AND SEAT YOURSELF IN FRONT OF ME.”  
Doing as he was told he crawled all the way to sit in front of his brother. Looking up at him with tears in his eyes. Sans stern expression didn’t portrait any emotion, so did his words, but they cut deep. Deeper than anything else Sans would have been able to do to Papyrus.  
“YOU ARE DESPICABLE. ABSOLUTELY DISGRACEFUL. A USELESS PIECE OF DUST. NOT ABLE TO THINK FOR YOURSELF AND, WHAT’S WORSE, NOT EVEN ABLE TO OBEY ORDERS FROM THE ONE WHO TREATS YOU SO WELL.”  
Tears were now freely running down Papyrus cheeks. It hurt him. Because it was true. Oh so true. He was a horrible brother, a failure.  
“DO THE ONLY THING YOU ARE GOOD FOR. LICK THE DIRT OF MY BOOTS. YOU SHOULD BE ACUSTOMED TO FILTHY DEEDS.”  
Just as ordered he bowed down, summoning his tongue and started licking. First the tip, then he worked around till he reached the opening. When he was finished with the first one he wanted to give his attention to the other boot, but Sans made him stop in his movement. Lifting the now clean boot up under the taller ones chin he forced him to look up.  
“YOU FORGOT THE SOLE, RUNT.”  
Without hesitation Papyrus stuck his tongue out and Sans placed his heel forcefully in his face. Rearranging himself so he could properly lick, Papyrus gave no sign of the treatment being too rough. Besides of the tears till running down his face and dropping on the boot.  
“STOP THIS CRYING, THOSE TEARS ARE NOT GOOD FOR MY SHOES.”  
Papyrus tried his best. But they would not stop, he tried to lick them away as soon as they dropped down as to not further anger his lord. He felt a kick in his ribcage and was pushed away a bit.  
“GET TO WORK WITH THE OTHER. I WANT THIS TASK TO BE FINISHED TODAY.”  
Papyrus quickly got to work. He tried to block out the taste. The taste of molten snow mixed with dirt and dust and the saltiness of his own tears. When he was finished he robbed away from his master to keep a respectful distance. He felt a sudden pressure on his neck. Sans had lifted his feet again and dropped them on the skeleton cowering on the floor to use him as a stool.  
“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH YOU PAPYRUS? I REALLY WANT TO FORGIVE YOU BUT YOU MAKE IT INCREASINGLY HARDER FOR ME.”  
Papyrus hesitated. He wasn’t sure how to respond or if it maybe was a rhetorical question. He felt a light kick to his head.  
“I ASKED YOU A QUESTION.”  
His mouth felt very dry and he gulped a few times before he found himself able to respond.  
“i will take whatever my lord deems necessary and befitting as punishment.”  
This was obviously not the answer Sans wanted to hear because Papyrus felt another kick, this time hard enough to knock him over and to the floor. With a swift movement the older one stood up and walked into the corner of pain, as Papyrus used to call it.  
Sans seemed in thought as he deliberated which tool he would use on the misbehaving skeleton. It took a long time until his master turned to him again and ordered Papyrus to get to the wall. The wall with the hooks to bind him. Sans told him to face the wall and not turn around until he said so. When his lord moved closer he gave another order.  
“SPREAD YOUR LEGS AND LIFT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD.”  
He simply did. A short glance to the side let him see his master coming up and wrapping another rope around his wrists to tie them against the wall high above so that he had a stretching feeling going through him.  
“YOU SAID YOU WILL TAKE WHATEVER I DEEM RIGHTFUL TO PUNISH YOU WITH. SO HEAR MY JUDGEMENT. YOU WILL NOW GET FIVE LASHES WITH THE WHIP. ONE LASH FOR EACH FINGER OF YOUR RIGHT HAND. I WANT YOU TO COUNT. AND I WANT TO HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR. WHENEVER I CAN’T UNDERSTAND YOU, YOU WILL GET ANOTHER HIT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”  
“yes, m’lord.”  
“DO YOU ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT?”  
“yes, m’lord.”  
The high pitched sound as the whips strings cut through the air were all the warning Papyrus got to prepare for the pain. And, hell, did it hurt. The strong leather felt like knifes cutting right through his bones. Sans had aimed for the whole of his back. Mostly hitting the spine and the shoulder blades. But some of the singe strings had twirled around his rips and as Sans pulled away it tugged hard and heated his bones from the fast movement. Papyrus was so concentrated on bearing the pain, he almost forgot to count.  
“one.”  
He had barely spoken the word when he heard the terrifying sound again. This time Sans had not moved the whip from left to right but from head to bottom. Since this time his sensitive spine took most of the blow he didn’t hold back and let out a scream. It was so painful. Even when Sans waited to retrieve the whip and did it slowly, the rubbing of the leather on the bruised places let Papyrus wince more.  
“t-two.”  
It was only the second blow and he was already feeling like shit. He didn’t want to continue but he hadn’t much of a choice. He instantaneous felt the third lash. This time his pelvis and tailbone were hit. A sharp inhale of air and grinding his jaws together stopped him from making another noise. Through gritted teeth he counted on.  
“three.”  
Just shortly after he felt it crashing down between his legs and the agony pulsing through him made tears well up and let him crash his head against the wall.  
“lord, no, please, stop!”  
He smashed his head hard and it hurt but it distracted from the pain in his pelvis. His plea was desperate but he knew he had only one more to take then it was over. Concentrating he steadied his breath and waited for the last whiplash. It didn’t came. Compared to the other ones who were rather fast after another this one let him time for the pain to fully burn into his bones and he just wished for the next one to come so he would be finished.  
And then it came, it didn’t even hurt so much this time and relieved Papyrus gasped out.  
“five!”  
He dared to relax, as far as his position allowed, but somehow he felt uneasy. Something was off.  
“I TOLD YOU TO COUNT, DIDN’T I?”  
That’s when it came to Papyrus. He had forgotten. He had fucking forgotten to count. That’s why it took so long for the last hit to come. Resignation began to fill his head and barely audible he muttered:  
“… six.”  
And the sixth came. Hard, harder than the others. And right about now he damned his brother. He damned himself. He damned the whole fucking underground. But his anger puffed away fast. It was too tiring.  
When Sans took him off the wall Papyrus couldn’t hold in a heartbreaking whimper. It had never hurt like this before. Usually this brought him pleasure and made him horny but this time it really was a punishment indeed. He wanted so badly for Sans to hold him. To finally reassure him that everything was fine. But nothing of the likes came from the other as he slowly untied his hands. When Sans was about to pull off the glove he hesitated for a moment, like he was rethinking something. He seemed to snap out of it rather quickly and only an instant later Papyrus hands were finally free. He hadn’t even realised how uncomfortable it had been. Clenching his hands to fists and wriggle his fingers he tried to get his feeling back.  
A sudden scrunching noise caught his attention. Sans had moved the nightstand out of his corner and to the foot of the bed. He signed for Papyrus to come closer and sit in front of it.  
“PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE TABLE.”  
Papyrus was very certain that he would not like what was about to come. But he still laid his hands carefully on top of the wooden object. Every little movement hurt. Even sitting let Papyrus feel the aching in his bones. So he tried to be as still as possible.  
Sans made another visit into the corner and when he came back Papyrus eyes widened in panic. And here he had thought it couldn’t get any worse.  
His older brother was holding a thin, flexible cane. The swishing noise that it made when Sans swung it through the air was still deeply anchored within Papyrus memories. He didn’t like that thing. It was so much worse than the crop. Well, the crop was both their favourite so it was a bad comparison since they enjoyed it so much. So, to Papyrus it was even worse than knifes. They were pretty mean but a certain thrill underlined their handling. The cane on the other hand …  
The cane was simply the worst toy Sans had in his possession. Papyrus could stand the pain during their plays but he never liked it and it never turned him on. And he had never told Sans so. He never used it much anyway. So why tell him?  
He swallowed heavy when Sans stood beside the table looking town on him with an unreadable expression.  
“YOU WILL GET FIVE HITS WITH THE CANE ON YOUR HANDS. ONE HIT FOR EACH FINGER ON YOUR LEFT HAND. WITH THIS SECOND PART OF YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU WILL BE REDEEMED AND ARE FORGIVEN. DO YOU ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT?”  
“yes! i do!”  
This was it! Finally Sans would forgive him. He would love him again! If that means taking measly five hits with that stars forsaken cane than he would gladly take it. Almost smiling he looked up in anticipation to get it over with.  
“BRACE YOURSELF.”  
Swiftly the cane was brought down on Papyrus fingers. He cried out immediately and threw his head back in pain which only cause more agony because of the abrupt movement. The tears he had been able to hold back during the whipping were now streaming down freely.  
“SINCE COUNTING DIDN’T WORK FOR YOU BEFORE, I AM GOING TO DO THAT NOW. THAT WAS THE FIRST.”  
Sans voice sounded dull, almost remorseful.  
Papyrus couldn’t help but flinch when the cane came down again. But this time he had his reaction under control. Only his sobbing intensified.  
“THAT WAS THE SECOND ONE.”  
With only a flick of Sans wrist the cane came down for the third time. And this time Papyrus could have sworn his bones were cut in half. He started sniffling and just wished Sans would work faster.  
“THE THIRD, YOU ARE MORE THAN HALWAY THROUGH.”  
Just a moment later the hard wood met Papyrus fingers again. Sans aim was usually impeccable, so Papyrus wasn’t sure if Sans didn’t hit the same spot twice on purpose or not. Whatever it was he was so thankful for that.  
“THAT WAS THE FOURTH ONE, ONLY ONE MORE TO GO.”  
It sounded almost as if he was talking to himself instead of Papyrus. And when the younger one dared to open his eyes he saw that Sans was shaking. This distracted Papyrus enough, that the pain from the final blow wasn’t as mind fogging as the previous ones.  
“IT’S OVER.”  
Papyrus all but dropped on the side table. All the tension went off of him and je just collapsed. Head resting on the wooden surface, hands stretched from him, dangling over the other end. He didn’t even register that Sans dropped the cane, went to get a towel and marched out of the shed, only to return seconds later with the a huge amount of snow wrapped into the towel. Carefully Sans covered Papyrus sore back with the cooling cloth. The taller skeleton was even too exhausted to give more than a whimper that swiftly ebbed away as soon as the soothing cold embraced him.  
Sans walked fast at the other side, where Papyrus hands were laying and as careful as he could he took them in his own and blew his cold bread on them before he licked each strained knuckle and placed a soft kiss on every bone.  
That was when Papyrus looked up. He saw the loving gesture and all his pain, his worries, his sorrow vanished. He smiled when he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point is: both have totally messed up. Neither of them was in the mental condition to go on with what they were doing. Especially Sans is to blame since he is supposed to be the dom and he obviously did not have his shit together. But Papyrus is no better. He absolutely forgets the fact that he can use the safeword and what is worse is that he truly believes that Sans doesn't love him in those moments. Which is never the case and he should know that much. 
> 
> Sans is a dick nontheless. Because even if Papyrus never told him he is very well aware (of course he is) that his younger brother does not like the cane. That's why he rarely uses it. That's why he has chosen it for this one.


	14. Dissatisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries to be reassuring. Papyrus gets distant and frustrated. And neither of them really wants to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I want to go back to just porn.

After Sans had kissed his brothers mistreated hands he lowered his head and leaned his forehead against them. His eyes were closed and it took him a few moments to realise that Papyrus had passed out. Sans stood up, seeing that the wounds at the hands didn’t need any treatment and would heal real quickly, he moved to observe the injuries he had inflicted on his back. They were not deep. He had done worse before. Since Papyrus was asleep they would probably be vanished the next day already. But for now they would still hurt a little. 

Softly he took Papyrus in his arms, watching as to not put too much pressure on his back and brought him over to the bed. Putting him down, so he laid on his front side, he rearranged the snow filled towel that still soothed the bones. Sans made sure that his little brother was lying comfortably before he turned away to muster the room. The toys were shattered all over the place as well as the ropes and bindings he had used. Cleaning the utensils before he put them aside to his arsenal of toys he started to tidy up the mess that he had made. Then he pushed the table back to the side of the bed. When everything was sat at its place he dropped heavy on the bed. The mattress jumped a bit but it didn’t wake Papyrus. Contemplating on what he was going to do now he dropped his head in his hands. Suddenly it felt very heavy. 

What was he supposed to do now? Could he continue? Did he even want to? 

Dropping his far too heavy body to lay flat on the mattress he stared at the velvet canopy of their bed. Taking deep breaths he tried to ground himself. 

Yes, he would continue. If Papyrus still wanted to that is. Sans turned his head to the side to look at his brothers resting form. The other was facing him, eyes closed but scrunched to a frown. Little whines could be heard, coming from Papyrus. Sans wanted to touch him, caress him and mollify his distress. He stretched out his hand, almost brushing the cheek but flinching back like he was burned. Papyrus eyelids were fluttering and it looked like he was about to wake up. But he didn’t. Sans rolled completely on his side. Watching his one love. Would they always be like that? Could he handle it? He wanted to. He needed to. But was he doing right? For both of them? 

He himself had dreams, wishes, goals. Papyrus did not. Not really. He just went with whatever Sans wanted. But he knew that his brother had one wish at least. And Sans was not sure if he would be able to give Papyrus that. Not the way the younger one wanted. It was not due to the fact that Sans didn’t want to give his brother whatever he desired. It was more that it would most likely lead to only more suffering for Papyrus. So what was more important? Give Papyrus what he wanted with the very realistic chance that he would have to endure indescribable pain or trying to save him from that fate and hurt him in the process anyway but with a chance of him becoming happy in another way?

A little rustle brought him back from his thoughts. Papyrus was still sleeping, mumbling barely understandable words. But what he could hear almost broke Sans soul.

“… s-sans … love me? … why?... hurts … stop … no! … sans please …”

Papyrus obviously had to work hard to get over their last moments. Without thinking Sans robbed closer and wrapped his hands, arms, almost his whole frame around Papyrus head, embracing him wholly. Intuitively Papyrus hands moved to wrap around the others body. Sans couldn’t help but kissed the top of Papyrus head. He tried to clear his mind. Just being in this moment with his brother. Blocking out the world, the consequences, the responsibility. 

Sans closed his eyes, concentrating on his and his brothers soulbeat. He tried to calm himself, and in turn calm Papyrus as well. It didn’t take long for it to work. His babybrother became less tense in his arms and the breathing evened out. The sighs and words stopped as well.

Sans wasn’t sure if he could let go of his mate. There was a time when he was hoping he could push Papyrus far enough from him so he could find a happier life. But now, since they became like this, he wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to do what was right. He wasn’t even sure if he knew what was right anymore. He had been certain about that before. But ever since things had changed so much. 

Once again Sans was brought back from his musings when he felt that Papyrus was waking up. The other gave no sign that he was but Sans could feel the difference. Even the breathing had stayed the same. Sans decided to say nothing. They just kept on clinging to one another as if they feared if they moved or let go the other would simply disappear. For a while, just for a little, Sans gave in. The world stopped for them. Nothing else mattered. They were here, together, and nothing that happened before or will happen afterwards were of importance.

As they lay there, embracing the other the best they could, Sans again felt a change in Papyrus. His bones were getting warmer. That should not be the case. He was still covered in the cold towel and Sans himself always had a certain iciness to him.  
Papyrus heat! Of course. It was still not over and Sans was not sure if he felt relieved or angry about it. 

“PAPYRUS?”

Not even a flinch. Papyrus kept on pretending that he was asleep. Probably as to not lose that moment and the contact it offered. 

“PAPYRUS, I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE. STOP PRETENDING.”

A sigh followed that statement. 

“please, don’t let go.”

“I WON’T.”

Sans patted the head in his arms reassuringly and Papyrus grip on him tightened. Almost painfully his finger clawed between his ribs but Sans didn’t say anything or even flinched. He knew he needed to ask that question but he was afraid. Afraid of the answer that he would be hearing. 

“ARE YOU OKAY?”

“sure, you know i’m always fine. i can handle it.”

The frown on Sans face only intensified when he felt wetness on his bones. Papyrus had started crying again. If Sans had needed another clue that his brother was lying, here it was. He knew Papyrus lied the moment he had given his response. Anger was welling up within him. 

“HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE TO ME? I NEED YOU TO BE HONEST WITH ME, SO STOP THIS NONSENSE.”

Little hiccups were now rattling the tall body. 

“ ‘m sorry. but if you know that i am lying why do i need to tell you. you seem to know anyway.”

“THAT IS NOT THE POINT. I CAN’T POSSIBLY ALWAYS KNOW HOW YOU FEEL OR HOW YOU ARE. I TRY, BUT I NEED YOU TO VOICE WHAT IS TROUBLING YOU, SO I CAN RESPOND TO IT PROPERLY. AND MOST OF ALL I NEED TO TRUST YOU, THEREFORE I NEED YOUR WORDS TO BE HONEST.”

This was a huge problem of theirs. They had pretended for so long; Sans had been distant for so long, Papyrus was willing to do anything to just be close. Sans knew that. And he was never sure at which point he was just using his little brother for his own liking and at which he was actually doing what Papyrus wanted. Well this time he actually knew. But usually it was a harder time figuring it out.  
Silence was all that came from the tall skeleton. It was incredibly frustrating. 

“PAPYRUS TALK TO ME!”

The only response Sans got, was Papyrus inching even closer. How was this supposed to work?

“PLEASE BROTHER. WHATEVER IT IS, I NEED TO KNOW.”

“i know.”

“WELL, IF YOU KNOW, WHY WON’T YOU GIVE ME AN ANSWER?”

“because you won’t like it.”

Sans hadn’t expected anything else. He took a deep breath to make his words as sincere as possible.

“I DON’T NEED TO LIKE IT, I JUST NEED IT TO BE TRUE.”

And following another short pause he added, hoping to finally get the words he needed to hear:

“SO?”

After a long time, where Sans already doubted he would actually get an answer, Papyrus finally spoke.

“my back hurts, and my hands. and i am feeling all hot again. the stimulation without any actual sex probably infuriated it again.”

“WHAT ELSE?”

That was not all of it. Papyrus needed to say it. He needed to voice what was wrong. But he didn’t. Instead he looked up. His face flushed, covered in tears and a hazy expression in his eyes. 

“… c-can you fuck me?”

He had started rubbing his pelvis against Sans, who could feel the lips that softly slid up and down his femur.

“PAPYRUS …”

Said skeleton looked pleadingly in barely held back desperation.

“please!”

The hands that had hold onto Sans started roaming around, driving along the spine. 

“DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GO ON? STILL?”

“yes! i need you!”

This was not going the way Sans had thought. It played perfectly into his cards but … Papyrus didn’t waste much more time to let his older brother rethink is actions. He had formed his tongue and licked languidly along Sans neck, along the collarbone and placed little kisses along the way.

“please …” 

He purred longingly. And Sans resolve shattered. 

“OKAY, I PROMISE I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD AGAIN.”

With that Sans gently moved Papyrus to turn him around, a sharp inhale of air followed.

“SHH IT’S FINE. I GOT YOU.”

But Papyrus didn’t seem to mind the pain anyway. He just looked at his lord. Waiting, wanting. He spread his legs to accommodate the other skeleton in between them and began grinding up in a fast pace as soon as he felt the others bones. Sans pushed back but far slower and soon Papyrus synchronised with Sans rhythm. The older one tried not to lie on Papyrus but he was too desperate to care about the extra weight that would pain his back as long as his brother was closer. So he pulled his master down, arms clinging around the ribcage and the neck, legs also crossed to keep the other monster trapped. The youngers soul was beating rapidly, even with the movements calmer his mind was still at unease. As Sans locked eyes with Papyrus he realised that his little brother still looked sad, pleading for comfort and wanting the other to be near, wishing for anything at all. Especially the reassurance that Sans knew he needed.

Slowly he leaned down. From top to bottom he peppered Papyrus with little kisses, those that only skeletons were capable of. But that wasn’t enough, he still felt the tremors rattling through Papyrus body. Clanking their foreheads together he looked at Papyrus with the warmth he could only ever muster for his little brother.

“I LOVE YOU PAPYRUS.”

A little smile and finally some ease could be made out in those orange tinted eyes.

“you do?”

“OF COURSE! I ALWAYS DO.”

Sans wished his brother wouldn’t doubt him. But he could hardly blame him.

“even when i do things wrong?”

“EVEN THEN. WHEN I SAY ALWAYS I MEAN THAT.”

He settled his head on Papyrus collarbone, lapping at the lovely bones below the jaw.

“EVEN WHEN I DON’T SHOW IT TO YOU I STILL LOVE YOU.”

A little bite let Papyrus body wrap himself closer, accompanied by a slight moan. Finally Sans could feel the other relaxing into his touches. Trailing the hand along the curves of the ribs, further along the spine until he reached the pelvis, Sans started to caress the sweet vulva of Papyrus, whose eyes were now closed in bliss. 

“I LOVE EVERY PIECE OF YOU; YOUR SWEET LIPS,”

He softly led his fingers along the folds while giving Papyrus a deep, all consuming kiss. Papyrus hand reached up to pull Sans even closer into that wonderful kiss and to keep him there, close with him. Sans pried the hand away only to give those slender fingers another kiss.

“YOUR LOVELY BONES,”

Not letting go of that hand he placed it besides Papyrus head, repositioned himself and pried the other hand away from Papyrus pussy only to lick the slickness off his fingers.

“YOUR EXCITING MAGIC,”

Carefully, very carefully he led the hand that had just been between Papyrus legs into his ribcage to pull out the brightly glowing soul. As sincere and gentle as he could Sans places a kiss on the very being of his love.

“I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU.”

As he put the soul back to where it belonged he looked over Papyrus frame until he reached his eyes. They were shining nearly as bright as his soul and the sorrow had almost vanished, but there was still something there that Sans wished to be gone. 

“PAPYRUS, YOU ARE ALL I WANT AND I LOVE YOU FOR EVERY MISTAKE YOU MAKE, FOR EVERY FAILURE, FOR EVERY HAPPY MOMENT. EVEN WHEN YOU THINK THE WORST OF YOURSELF I STILL LOVE YOU. EVEN WHEN I SHOUT AT YOU, EVEN WHEN I PUNISH YOU, EVEN WHEN I IGNORE YOU, I ALWAYS LOVE YOU.”

Sans words had started calm and reassuring, the tone changed fast though into something almost desperate. But as much as Papyrus seemed to brighten at those words, they still didn’t let the little thing called doubt in his eyes disappear. 

So Sans would do the only other way he knew how to show the other how much he meant to him. Only using his fingertips he slid along the bones, touch as faint as possible but still perceptible. He took his time, tracing along the arms, the vertebrae, the face and head, along the long legs. The response was admittedly distracting, low sighs and moans as well as wiggles and little squeezes for the other hand that still laid within Papyrus. His ministrations along the pelvis deepened literally when he was playing with the cunt but Papyrus reared up and made Sans push his finger inside. Taking the hint he pumped a few times before he started playing with his dick, lubricating it with Papyrus wetness. Nuzzling his head against Papyrus he licked playfully at the old tearstains before he rubbed with his member head at the youngers clit. 

“p-please my lord, I can’t wait any longer. I want … I need to feel you. please fill me up.”

Papyrus needy words were tickling at Sans side. He felt the heavy breaths leaving his love and the warm bones against his own. Sans saw that Papyrus mouth hung slightly agape and decided to push his tongue inside the same moment he entered the warm vagina that tried to engulf him fully. But he only pushed in the head of his cock, waiting for the other to adjust. Papyrus on the other side mewled into their kiss, sucking and licking as much as he could, their tongues battling for dominance with Sans as the definite winner. He robbed the others breath and felt the frustration as he didn’t show any intent to push further into Papyrus. 

Rearranging their hands Sans pinned Papyrus’ down to slowly let his own fingers slide between his until they were fully intertwined. He pressed them slightly together in a reassuring, calming gesture. The other promptly returned the action. Papyrus other hand  
was clinging on Sans back, tangled between the ribs and grabbing a lot harder than before. 

“sans please, I need more of you. don’t hold back.”

Sans did slide in further, but halfway in he stopped again. Earning a frustrated moan. Waiting again he took in the expression the other showed. Slightly pained, a little angry but nonetheless happy and lustful were the mainly shown expressions. He placed his free left hand around Papyrus head before he leaned to the side again and whispered:

“I love you Papyrus, I truly do; with all I have and everything I am and I only hope that you will believe me one day.”

While he spoke those words he slowly pushed inside, making the other squirm beneath him, until he was hilted. They stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of the others presence. The tingle that run through Sans body from his member being embraced by the soft magic of his brother made him want to move. But he held back. Stayed in the moment and just let the waves of pleasure fill his soul with joy. Papyrus wasn’t as patient however, he started to clench around Sans dick in order to stimulate him further and to make him finally move. Sans on the other hand, didn’t think of moving and so Papyrus just pulled away a bit and then pulled Sans into him with his legs. Sans could only grunt, surprised by the others sudden initiative. Normally this would lead to restrictions or punishment but …

So Sans decided to roll with it for once. Slowly he retracted himself before he slowly as well entered. The walls slickness surrounding him made Sans moan as well. After a short pause with still slow and deliberate movements he pulled out and pushed in. He repeated that process, staying slow and watching carefully as to not push too deep. Their ribs rubbed at each other as well and that smooth friction added some more stimulation for both of them. 

Papyrus wasn’t sure what to make of this. It was too slow. It brought neither of them anywhere; there was no tension, no thrill, no passion. That doesn’t mean that there was no feeling at all. Just … not enough? Or the wrong ones? Papyrus wasn’t sure. He did enjoy it. Being close but … he couldn’t let go and just let himself get lost in the feelings. He started to press his back harder against the bed, trying to get some stings from the pain inflicted earlier on him to add some sensation to the shallow play they did now. And it worked. The harder he pressed and the more he rubbed the more intense became the pain pulsing though his spine and going directly into his genitals. He decided to take measures into his own hands and started to move faster pushing himself off and on Sans hard cock. His free hand dropped down to Sans hips making them move with his own thrusts. 

But Sans would have none of that. He simply took the others hand and pinned it down on the other side of Papyrus head, in the same manner the other was. He pressed into Papyrus hard, but only to limit his movements because right after, Sans resumed to the slow tempo and shallow thrusts. Papyrus felt riled up. 

“oh dear lord please! move faster, harder just do me, take me, fuck me for all it’s worth!”

Sans couldn’t hold back a grin. He wanted it to be soft and loving but obviously Papyrus didn’t and who was he to deny him this now. So this time Sans actually quickened his pace, driving harder into Papyrus and panting directly into the others face. Bringing his head up only a bit Papyrus managed to clank their teeth together and pull Sans in another passionate kiss. Drool dribbled down but neither cared as Papyrus finally felt his orgasm coming. He breathed harder into Sans mouth. And then Sans stopped. He didn’t move the slightest and Papyrus just threw back his head in exasperation. 

“m’lord, stars, please, don’t tease me, let me finish!”

Sans started to move again, and again in this infuriating slow pace. But only a short time after he began to move faster and deeper again. Only to stop shortly before Papyrus could come. He did that way too many more times and by now Papyrus was gripping Sans hands hard enough to make it hurt. Desperately he tried his best to bring himself into a new angle or pull his legs higher, anything so he would somehow bring Sans to make him climax. His pants were interrupted by little growls. Tears were now gathering at the corner of his eyes and he wasn’t sure how Sans managed to handle this but Papyrus thought he might explode if Sans would not end this torture. 

“my lord, sans, master, please. let me come, make me yours, fill me with your cum. drench me in it. please! i’ll do anything just … argh.”

At the end Sans gave a harder thrust but it didn’t tip Papyrus over the edge.

“YOU WILL DO ANYTHING I TELL YOU TO ANYWAY, SO THIS IS NOT AN INVITING OFFER MY DEAR.” 

He placed a chaste kiss onto Papyrus forehead before he also slowly pulled out of the highly aroused and incredibly angry skeleton. The member bobbing and capturing Papyrus gaze as Sans made his move towards the corner with his toys.  
He came back with a sly grin and the leash as well as the choker. Both were bright blue leather. 

“GET OF THE BED PAPYRUS, GET ON YOUR KNEES, STRAIGHTEN YOUR BACK AND LIFT YOUR HEAD.”

Begrudgingly Papyrus lifted himself off the bed, and positioned himself the way Sans had ordered. He didn’t want the choker. Normally the choker around his neck and the leash attached to it made him feel safe and comfortable, but right now that was the least thing he wanted.

Little did he know that the leash was not supposed to make Papyrus feel safe, but Sans instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not satisfactory in any way. Neither sexually nor emotionally.  
> But well it takes more than simply one hell of a heat to deal with their issues.


	15. Playing with your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sans finally has Papyrus where he wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This! is what it all has been leading up to. Well, this and the part after. I know the chapter is short but I found this to be a good point to stop.

Sans moved closer, when he was within reach he tenderly caressed Papyrus lower jawline. The fingers trailed down until his hand was wrapped lightly around the neck. Papyrus was clenching his teeth together. He wanted to enjoy Sans loving touches but he couldn’t. All Papyrus could think about was how he wanted to fuck his brother so incredibly badly. It was a very different feeling to when their game has started. Back then he was suffering, feeling sad and left alone, now he felt something different. Something that made him want to move, that made him tingly and restless and even sitting there, waiting for his master to lay the collar around his neck was straining his patience.  


The choker was going from right below the jaw to his collarbone and wrapped around his bones like a corsage. In front the lower part was shaped in a triangle form with the tip pointing down his sternum. A metallic ring was held there to fix the leash on. When Sans finished his work he checked if it sat the way it should. It did. It was not too loose nor too tight, but still Papyrus felt trapped. It was the first time this felt suffocating without even being strangling. The burning within him intensified and he started to clench his hands in a repetitive motion.  


Only a short time after the leash was attached as well. It was hanging loosely around his shoulders. Sans did not hold it in his hands and didn’t even pull as a first test. This was all so very different then what they normally did and Papyrus wasn’t sure he liked it.  


Papyrus was sitting bold upright, Sans behind him. The hands on his shoulders were caressing him. They were infuriating. They taunted him. They were allowed to touch him and make him feel all these sensation without being allowed to give in to them, he could do nothing. And worst of all, he felt Sans member rubbing against the back of his head ever so slightly. It drove him crazy. He could just turn around and suck it off until he finally got Sans cum and then he could …  


“PAPYRUS, YOU MUST CERTAINLY BE ANGRY WITH ME.”  


Sans started walking around Papyrus. Indeed he was. Never before had he been this angry. He had been angry at Sans but it never lasted long. All the other feelings for his brother were more dominating than anger ever was. But still he shook his head and through gritted teeth he spat out:  


“no my lord i’m not.”  


A hand hit the backside of his head.  


“DON’T YOU LIE TO ME PAPYRUS. NEVER LIE TO ME.”  


Sans leaned downwards.  


“How could you not be angry with me? I have denied you, rejected you. Made you think I don’t love you. I let you suffer on purpose. I wasn’t there for you when you obviously needed me the most.”  


Whispering those words close to Papyrus side he could feel Sans cool breath caressing him. It was true what he said. Papyrus had trusted Sans and he had let him down.  


“I DIDN’T EVEN ALLOW YOU TO EASY YOUR PAIN IN ANY OTHER WAY. I CAN’T EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE HOW CRUEL THIS MUST HAVE BEEN.”  


It had been burning him from the inside. Worse than anything he had ever experienced in his adult life. And he had been doomed to this fate by the one he adored, loved and believed in. How could he do that to him?  


When Sans stopped in front of his brother Papyrus didn’t look at him. He could not stand looking at him right now. But Sans simply grabbed the leash and pulled hard so the younger one fell forward and was forced to look at his brothers face. That face, looking as innocent like an angel, with a hint of worry and … pity? How could he pity him? Sans was the one responsible for all his suffering he was the one pushing him too far.  


“AND THEN, WHEN I FINALLY TOOK CARE OF YOU, ALL I DID WAS PUNISH YOU. NOT ALLOWING TO LET YOU COME. DENYING YOU AGAIN. I TEASED YOU, I TORTURED YOU, I LET YOU SUFFER WILLINGLY FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT.”  


That was despicable! And here Papyrus had thought Sans did all this with the best interest for Papyrus. But he admitted right here, right now that it was all for himself. His wrath was clouding his head but then he thought again. He thought of what he had sworn to himself when he decided he wanted to be with his brother. It was okay. Everything was okay, as long as Sans was happy and as long as he at least didn’t ignore him, it was fine. That’s what he told himself. But deep inside he felt a burning fire that was not his heat. That fire was rage, rage for everything Sans had ever done to him, the unfairness it all included, the thoughtlessness and the fear that Sans might at some point not allow Papyrus to be with him anymore. The anger fogging his mind, fuelled only by the heat, let it burn even more intensely. He might lose Sans, because Sans would say so. But … what if Papyrus wouldn’t let him?  


He needed Sans.  


He wanted Sans.  


He needed to dominate Sans so he would not ever dare to leave him.  


He wanted to ravage him.  


He wanted to make Sans body his.  


_“Mine!” ___  


He growled in a deep, primal voice, Sans had never heard. Since he started talking to Papyrus he could gradually see the effect those words had on his little brother. They got him thinking, they got him feel emotions that he’d rather have suppressed. But Sans would change that. He would free that inner beast of his and he would fucking enjoy it. He had planned it all from the start. Letting Papyrus starve out on his affection, his touches. Not letting him come, discipline him more than it was eventually necessary and more than what he usually did. It all led to this point. The doubts. The fear of losing him. The thought of not letting that happen. The will to claim Sans as his. And Sans wanted that.  


As much as he enjoyed toying with Papyrus, being able to do whatever he wanted, bringing and receiving pleasure was still all on his accounts. He had the control and he wanted that feeling of giving up that control to someone he trusted. Papyrus didn’t like that though. He didn’t think he was able to handle it, so Sans had to set up something to get what he wanted. To let Papyrus wilder side take over. It was risky in several ways. But Sans was sure, when Papyrus finally realised how much fun this would be for the both of them he would let his inner beast lose more often.  


And not just in bed but also outside. Making him more fearsome, able and WILLING to protect himself. And Sans would need to worry a lot less about his safety. It was true in the end it didn’t matter if one of them died, but that didn’t mean that torture couldn’t scar them for future resets. Sans had told Papyrus time and time again to stop being such an easy victim, but he never listened.  


Sans could see the changes in the eyes first. They became empty, black holes before a spark ignited them again till it was a bright orange that shone from them, swirling and gleaming. Then his composure changed. His back straightened, he leaned his shoulders back and he dug his feet into the ground to get a better hold, presumably for an attack. And then he heard the growl.  


Sans grinned wide.  


It was working!  


He felt shivers running down his spine. This would definitely be interesting. So far Papyrus was still sitting there, but it seemed like it was only a matter of time before he would ignore Sans orders and just do what he wanted. To his surprise Papyrus spoke, voice deep, guttural and vibrating through his body.  


_“My lord, after everything you have told me I think it is time that you deal with the consequences of your actions. After all, that’s what you always taught me.” ___  


With those words Papyrus lifted himself up. He towered threatening over Sans, who was not the least intimidated but highly excited. Still the leash in his hands he pulled once again, surprised that the other actually followed the lead. His words came out hushed, with a challenging tone to it.  


“Fine then, show me what those consequences are.”  


Sans felt a sudden grip around his soul before he was violently smashed against the nearest wall. Only seconds later Papyrus was right in front of him pressing him hard against the wood. The hold around his soul went loose and instead Papyrus grabbed his legs to pull Sans further onto him. The older skeleton wrapped them around Papyrus hips and pulled the other closer on his own account. He could feel the erect member pulsate against him and just wanted it inside his newly formed hole. Hastily Sans pulled on the leash bringing the other into a sloppy kiss. Papyrus was not holding back, he pushed his tongue deep into Sans, invading his mouth to the fullest. He didn’t play with the other tongue instead he was battling it. With far too much force he hit Sans head against the wall while kissing him and right after bit on the others tongue. Both sensations got Sans screaming and he thrashed out, hitting Papyrus hard against the head. The taller one stood still for a moment before he grabbed those hurtful hands, smashed them against the wall and wrapped the leash around them, so they were bound together.  


With one hand he pinned them up above Sans head, the other held his brothers face tight in its place. Papyrus eyes were burning into Sans when he spoke.  


_“Stop resisting. Submit yourself to me.” ___  


Sans threw his head back, laughing, freeing himself from the tight grip and with a sneer he said:  


“MAKE ME!”  


Papyrus didn’t even speak those words, his glare said it all: “I will!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to avoid misunderstandings. Sans is a dom and he enjoys it, most of the time. But since he always has to be the one in control he would like to just let go sometimes. Just because he bottoms and lets Papyrus do his thing doesn't mean he is any less dominant.  
> Oh and did you see it? Sans wants Papyrus mind, Papyrus Sans body, they complement each other so well.


	16. And paying the price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then they fucked like there was no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you just want some sexy funtime you should stop reading after the first 3/4 of this chapter.
> 
> The final chapter will be up sunday.

Taking his hands away from Sans he used both to grab his hips. Without any preparations he took his own lengths and rammed it into his masters opening. The screams of pleasure following spurred him on to thrust fast and mercilessly into that wet heat. Moaning and shouting out Sans didn’t just take it, he started grinding back to bring the thick cock even deeper into him. He took his arms down and instead wrapped them around Papyrus neck, pulling him yet again into a heated kiss. He felt the low growls leaving the others throat and vibrate into his own mouth. Taking one hand away from those wonderful hips he was relentlessly driving in and out, Papyrus held his brothers head up to expose the delicate bones below. He bit hard in every single vertebra and even though Sans struggled and gave away little whines with every bite the moans grew more desperate and at a particular sensitive place Sans pussy clamped together in arousal. After this Papyrus didn’t hold up longer. Gripping the hips again and driving even harder into Sans it only took a few more thrusts and he came. Heated cum coated Sans innards and he loved it. Not stopping his own humping he still drove on and off Papyrus cock, trying to get himself to come as well. He was stopped with Papyrus pressing his body closer and Sans flush against the wall, without any chance to move his pelvis any further. Pinned like this Papyrus took his lords hands and freed them from the leash before wrapping him up in his arms and basically throwing him on the bed.  
Sans tried to get up fast and lean back on his arms, only to be pulled towards the corner of the bed, making him lie flat again. Surprisingly careful Papyrus began to remove Sans boots before he started kissing his legs, starting from the tip of Sans toes, letting the tongue slide along the delicate legs, along the thighs until he was face first into Sans vagina. Licking and sucking and biting he could hear how Sans screams became increasingly desperate. Stopping his movements he began to suck the still hard penis that was basically begging to be touched. At the same time he used his long fingers to drive into Sans again, making the other grasp the sheets and scream loudly. Just before he felt the other come Papyrus stopped and breathlessly Sans looked down. 

“WHA-?”

Almost throwing himself, Papyrus landed in a kneeling position above Sans, silencing him with this sudden move. 

_“let’s see how you like it to not get your orgasm coming.” ___

Sans was taken aback. What the hell? Becoming increasingly angry he grabbed the ring of the collar making the other lean down close enough for their faces to almost touch. 

“LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU BETTER GET DOWN AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED OR ELSE-“

They never knew what else because Papyrus had brutally started kissing Sans again. First the older struggled but it didn’t take long for him to melt into that powerful embrace. Pulling the other closer hard enough their ribs crashed against each other, Sans made them turn around so he was the one on top of Papyrus now. Roughly Sans tried to grab Papyrus shaft but was stopped in his motions by the taller monster. He sat up, nearly making his brother fall back but holding him tight. Both were out of breath and took a moment to calm down, but just shortly after Sans felt his cock touched, making his breath hitch. Slowly Papyrus started to rub his brothers dick, it was almost torturously slow. Sans had to lean forward, head placed against his lovers collarbone, hand lain around the neck, the other grabbing Papyrus arm tight. Sans couldn’t stop his panting from those strong and deliberate moves. The touches far different than to what Papyrus usually did. 

“AH… HA … HMM … PAPYRUS … FASTER!”

The younger brother smiled deviously, making his moves even slower. The hand on his arm tightened its grip further and a frustrated noise could be heard from his side.

 _“if you want it that bad, beg for it!”_

It would be easy for Sans to beg, he never needed to do it but he knew if he gave his brother those big blue eyes and asked for what he wanted Papyrus would crumble, even in this state, he would be putty in his hands.

“NOT GOING TO HAPPEN MY LITTLE BAD BOY.”

With this Sans grabbed Papyrus member and began to stroke it as well. Two could play this game and it were still his rules. When Papyrus felt the stimulation around his cock he grabbed Sans harder crushing their bodies closer against each other. They sat there like this, pleasing the other revelling in the intimate closeness and their animalistic desires. Soon enough Papyrus got impatient, took hold of Sans hand and placed it in a mirroring way the other was, before he took both of their dicks and led them together between his fingers. Just as slowly as before he started rubbing them both. But even though the pace was killing them, the stimulation granted through the friction from the others cock sent bolts of pleasure into their bones. By now Sans was clinging to Papyrus like his life depended on it, arms wrapped around his shoulders he huffed his moans into the others neck.

In this position Papyrus took in the others smell, a mixture of so many flavours it was intoxicating. Driving out his tongue again he started to lick the sweat from the bones he could reach, dipping in between and simply tasting his lord and enjoying it to the fullest. Still working both their members he carefully made it so that Sans touches were softer. While he circled the sensitive head of his own member he moaned out loudly. 

“PAPYRUS … YES … THIS FEELS SO GOOD … HMM … HAA.”

Sans was leaning closer into him moving his hips in time with Papyrus strokes but the youngers ministrations made all his efforts go to waste and secured that Sans had no choice of getting more than Papyrus was giving.  
When he felt both of their orgasms arise he pushed Sans pelvis away so he was sitting on his thighs instead of in his lap and feverishly slammed his hand down his dick, ignoring Sans’. He came again, thick spurts of cum landed on his lords ribcage. Still pumping until he felt relieved his hands were covered in his own jizz. It dribbled down from his finger as well as Sans sweaty body. 

Incredulous Sans stared at his brother, whose expression turned from pure bliss to a teasing grin in only moments.

“YOU ASSHOLE!”

Slamming his fist down onto Papyrus he tried to let out his frustration. He was so close to coming and this piece of shit just didn’t let him. Papyrus on the other hand was not very impressed by the hits. He simply grabbed them and pulled Sans closer again. Flushed face to flushed face his voice had gone even deeper, more raspy with an underlying seductiveness. 

_“Not nice having something denied is it?”_

The smugness in the youngers features let Sans lose his temper, he slammed his head against Papyrus giving him a rather painful clout. He didn’t care that it hurt as hell for him too as long as that smile was wiped from the others face. 

“FUCK YOU PAPYRUS.”

Sans had his eyes scrunched close. His head was throbbing but he felt the others hand cupping his face and being pulled into a kiss again. This one was soft, alluring and made his lower parts tingle in excitement. When they parted again Papyrus whispered softly:

_“I’d rather fuck you though.”_

And with that he lifted Sans up and onto his still rock-hard member. He didn’t let him down though. Instead he reached between his legs, seemingly unintentionally caressing the sensitive inside of Sans femurs, and pulled the pussys lips apart, making the moist hole easier for him to enter. And without further teasing that’s what he did. He let Sans slide down onto his dick until their hips were touching, immediately he felt his brother lifting up again but Papyrus hold him still in an iron grip.

“STARS DAMN IT LET ME MOVE!”

Papyrus didn’t thought so. Taking an even firmer grip he led Sans up again before slamming him down hard. Sans panted, happy to finally feel the throbbing shaft of his brother filling him again. The pace was much faster this time, to Sans satisfaction. He pressed his torso closer to Papyrus, tightening the grip around his neck and leaning his head close to the others. Each time Papyrus moved him their bones scraped along one another. The sensation only added more feeling of pleasure to their touches and Sans felt himself getting closer to his orgasm again. His words were breathless and close to a whisper, but Papyrus heard and felt them clearly. 

“hmn, Papyrus … Pappy, don’t stop. That’s it, stars more, I want to feel more of you.”

Papyrus did indeed increase his speed and finally let go of Sans hips. Instead he wrapped his arms around the smaller body, embracing him as much as he could. Sans finally was free to move his hips to his own and started riding his brother feverishly. In addition Papyrus weaved his fingers into Sans ribs, bringing him down much more forceful than Sans could on his own account. 

“YES! THAT’S IT PAPPY! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! YES! AHH STARS!” 

And fuck him he did. Driving into him harder and harder.

“GIVE ME MORE PAPPY; I NEED MORE OF YOU.”

To Papyrus surprise he felt a tingle down in Sans magic. It was not the usual sign of his orgasm approaching. It was something different. Curious he took one hand and felt around only to be greeted by another entrance Sans had created. Papyrus didn’t take much time to brush one finger first into the wetness surrounding his dick, making Sans ache back at the added sensation, before he plunged the slickened finger into the second hole. The response was intense. The screams of Sans reached a higher pitch, his magic pressed onto him harder, making Papyrus grunt himself, and when he looked in his brothers face he saw that his lights had rolled into the back of his head, mouth wide agape and drool dripping down the chin. Sans was gone, lost in pleasure. Papyrus started moving his finger in the rhythm Sans was riding him, letting him drive himself deeper. When he felt the magic loosen a bit he added two more finger at once. And Sans couldn’t hold it anymore. He came hard, wetness gushing down on Papyrus. Sans whole body was shaking when he still rode Papyrus dick as well as his fingers. A simple kiss was placed on Sans cheek, who was breathing heavy. Eyes closed and shivering he tried to hold on to Papyrus. The taller monster removed his fingers, which earned him a heartbreaking whine and a tighter grip. But without mercy he lifted Sans off of him and laid him on the bed. Repositioning himself he hovered above Sans.  
When Papyrus master finally opened his eyes they were gleaming furiously and for a moment Papyrus could have sworn they looked like hearts. 

“Is that all you got?”

Pulling on the leash he licked across Papyrus face, playing around the corners of his eye sockets, before the others tongue started distracting his. As they kissed, Sans felt like he was drowning, his mind was foggy and he just let all the feeling wash over him, into him, surround and embrace him. When they parted Papyrus looked at his master again and this time he was sure, those pupils had become heart-shaped. Papyrus felt a movement below him and when he looked he saw that Sans had spread his legs, offering himself again. 

“TAKE ME PAPYRUS, I AM YOURS!”

If there was any resolve left in Papyrus it shattered in that moment. With a feral growl he drove into Sans again. And again and again. But this wasn’t enough. He took his masters body and flipped it around so his face was pushed into the bed. In turn, Sans hips were brought to the level of Papyrus’, forcing him on his knees, the only thing he could hold on to now was the leash. Violently Papyrus drove himself inside Sans, all the way in and nearly all the way out. In repeated harsh motions he used Sans for his own needs, and the other didn’t even mind. Only one time he tugged on the leash, making Papyrus fall over to fully loom above him. Papyrus took this new position to his advantage, circling one arm around Sans upper body he forced his brother onto him more relentless. One hand, like moving on its own, wandered down until it found Sans dripping neglected member. In times with his thrusts Papyrus started stroking the twitching cock, just as aggressively as he pushed into his lords cunt. 

It didn’t take long for Sans to come again. Both, his member and his vagina spilled out, covering himself and the sheets in his own fluids. He was trembling and just wanted to drop on the bed but Papyrus held him still, not stopping pushing his fat cock into that overly sensitive mound and kept on stimulating the dick of his master, spreading the slick cum all along the shaft.

By now Sans was screaming out in ecstasy. His legs would not hold him up any longer and he was pushed into the mattress. His mind was long gone, a blank void filled his head and all he did was feel Papyrus power that seemed to consume him. He was filled with his cum and with every thrust some of it and his own juices splat out in little droplets. They were spreading all over his pelvis and long streaks were running down his legs. His moans were barely more than huffs, too exhausted to offer more strength to his voice. Papyrus raw lust flooded him and in his mindless state he felt a hand in the inside of his ribcage.

_“You are mine Sans! You are never going to leave me. I won’t let you! You belong with me. For ever.”_

At that, indescribable pain shot through Sans, even more intense than the mind-blowing pleasure. Papyrus had taken Sans soul and was holding it in his fist. Tight. Too tight. Way too tight. His fingertips gauged into his very being. It felt like his whole body was breaking apart. 

_“You are mine Sans. I will never let you go.”_

It hurts, it hurts so badly. Like someone was ripping pieces out of him, like someone was cutting of layer after layer of his bones. And all the while Papyrus still drove into him. Sans couldn’t think clear. He had to focus. He had to say something. Sans voice failed him. But he tried and tried again until finally weak words left him.

“Stop. Papyrus stop it hurts!”

But the other didn’t stop, instead the pain only grew.

“LET GO OF ME! IT HURTS! STOP IT!”

He began to feel panic rise up in him. He rarely had ever felt so threatened in his life. He only knew one thing to do now.

“PAPYRUS SAFE ME!”

But nothing happened. His brother either didn’t hear, didn’t want to or couldn’t connect the meaning to those words. Still Sans tried again.

“PAPYRUS STOP IT! SAFE ME! SAFE ME FROM THIS PAIN. PLEASE END THIS. LET GO OF MY SOUL!!”

It was futile. Trying his best, Sans wanted to use his magic, but the grip around his soul didn’t let him. He wanted to push the other off of him but Papyrus was stronger and ended his struggling as soon as it started. He was trapped. And the hot white pain shooting through him let Sans see stars. He wouldn’t last like this. He had to concentrate. He needed to black out the pain and try to feel the pleasure. He needed something to anchor himself to. And that’s what he did. He still felt the pain, the crushing feeling around his soul, like it was about to shatter any moment, he still felt helpless but it wasn’t threatening to make him pass out.

_“You belong to me!”_

The voice was echoing in Sans head, filling every corner of his mind. It was then that he felt his younger brother come and only then he finally felt the grip around his soul loosen as his brother dropped heavy on him. Papyrus was spent to an extend that made him fall asleep immediately and Sans took his chances in gripping the others soul with blue magic and throwing Papyrus to the other end of the room.

Absolutely exhausted Sans rolled in on himself, holding his hands close to his chest, trying to calm his racing soul. He closed his eyes and all he did was breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's when Sans came to the conclusion he would not rely on the safeword anymore. He would learn to read Papyrus good enough to exactly know what is going on and how to respond to it.


	17. Neutral ending: See you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything escalates to the point of breaking down.

When Papyrus woke up he found himself lying on the floor. Why was he on the floor? He tried to sit up, only to realise that every bone in his body hurt. Why was he hurting? He looked around, he was in their shed. And on the bed was Sans. And he was … shaking? And he remembered. Sans had brought him here to ease his heat, they had done so many things and then … then Papyrus had lost it. He had taken Sans. And Sans had liked it. But then he didn’t and Papyrus hadn’t stopped. 

Frantically his hands moved up to cover his face, only his eyes were visible and widened in panic. 

He had touched Sans soul! No, not just touched, he had violated it. And his lord had screamed for him to stop. And Papyrus hadn’t! He could have killed his brother then. He almost had!

_Maybe that’s what you wanted?_

The thought made him freeze. 

_Either Sans shall be yours or vanish._

This was terrifying. And it was not true! He could never hurt him.

But he just did. 

What else was he capable of?

Violent tremors were shaking his body. 

Papyrus felt dirty. Not the nice kind of dirty, but the kind that haunts you in your dreams because it was something despicable you did. Silent tears were running down his cheeks. He didn’t want Sans to see him like that. He was the one who let his feelings get the better of him. He hated himself when this happened. That’s why he close to never became angry, and here it had happened in this situation with the one he loved. He was disgusting. Truly abhorrent. 

Looking over to the unmoving body on the bed he saw the empty expression in Sans face, the hollow sockets and that he was still violently shaking. Papyrus wanted to move over, he wanted to say sorry, he wanted his lord to be fine again. But he had said sorry so many times before. He had promised to do better next time. And he never kept those promises. And now, what had he done! He knew he had broken something, something that had been there in Sans despite everything. Even after all the things Papyrus had done, Sans had always trusted him. He wouldn’t anymore. He would leave him! Precisely what he had tried to avoid would happen now and it was his own fault! And his lord had every right to do so.  
On the other side of the room Sans was out cold. He tried to hold himself together. 

He felt violated. 

He felt betrayed. 

He had never thought Papyrus would do something like this to him. He had always thought he could rely on him. But he couldn’t. Papyrus was who he was or, more accurate, what others made him to be. And deep down this would never change. It could not be tamed and used for their purposes. Papyrus had been right to suppress it all along. Lost in his doubts, in his bitterness he suddenly heard little noises. Noises only his brother made. Back when he was a child he had sounded just like that. The tiniest whimpers came over, those he couldn’t hold back but still trying so hard not to be a bother. 

\---

When finally Sans eyelights returned he saw his little brother cowering on the ground. He wanted to get up and comfort him, tell him it would be alright, but it would be a lie. And most important, he wanted to be as far away from Papyrus as possible right now. He couldn’t stand to touch him, to be touched by him. Who know what he would do now? Who knew what state he was in? As he tried to sit up he saw the shaking frame move. Papyrus stood up and with uncertain steps came closer to Sans.  
Panic welled up in the older brother and he tried to scramble away. 

As Papyrus saw how his master tried his best to get away from him, something in him died. His master didn’t look at him with disgust or anger but with fear. With fear and broken trust. He didn’t want to see those wonderful blue eyes looking at him like that. He couldn’t bare it, knowing that it was his own doing that caused it. When Papyrus reached the bed he let himself drop do one knee on the ground. Keeping his distance. 

“m’lord, my master … brother. i’ve done the most horrible thing to you. and nothing i can say or do can make it undone. not even a reset… i am so so sorry for what i did!”

Papyrus face was drenched in tears, his features scrunched up in indescribable pain.

“for what i have done i deserve the worst. every punishment by you would still be too kind compared to what i have done and what i deserve. and i don’t want you to get your lovely hands soiled with my worthless remains. so i will do that for you.”

With those words Papyrus was suddenly surrounded by long pointy bones. All sharp and ready to crumble down each enemy’s hp. 

Sans didn’t understand. What was Papyrus doing? Did he want to end Sans?

“i am sorry for not being able to avoid coming back in the next reset. i wish i could say i will make it up to you. but there is nothing that i could do that would.”

Slowly Papyrus build himself up to his full size. With sad eyes he looked into Sans’. 

“I am sorry”

And that’s when Sans realised what his little brother planned to do. 

The bones were pointing all at Papyrus and with a swishing noise they started to fly at him fast. 

The older skeleton jumped up towards Papyrus. He felt bones on bones as they crashes hard against each other when he reached him, with enough force to throw them both to the ground. 

Frantically Sans looked around. For the most part the bones were pinned in the floor. One and another had hit Papyrus in his ribs and arms, but he was not lethally wounded. Relieved he breathed out. Papyrus was on the floor, Sans on top of him. A sharp pain went through Sans but he ignored it. 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PAPYRUS? I DON’T WANT YOU TO KILL YOURSELF. THAT IS THE LEAST THING I WANT. I WANT YOU TO BE ALIVE, I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, I WANT YOU TO BE WITH ME! DON’T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THIS AGAIN!”

Papyrus didn’t respond, he only stared at Sans, eyes widened in horror. He didn’t seem like he had been listening. Then he felt the pain again and a strange feeling started to spread out from his chest. It felt like somehow his bones had become porose, just like sand stone. He looked down and what he saw made him laugh. He should have recognised that feeling. After all it was not the first time he was being dusted. Several bones had pierced though him, crashed into his spine, ribs and hips. He could have sworn one was in his head too now that he realised what was going on. 

“WELL, THAT HAD TURNED FROM SOME FUN, SEXY EXPERIMENTATION TO SOMETHING PRETTY BAD.”

Sans looked at his brother. He was rigid; only his eyes were flickering hectically. Tears were running down his face. 

Carefully Sans tried to wipe them away but his hand had already fallen to dust. But he needed to do something to calm his babybrother.

“PAPYRUS, PLEASE DON’T CRY. YOU KNOW WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER SOON ENOUGH. BUT PLEASE, DON’T EVER TRY TO KILL YOURSELF AGAIN. I COULD NOT BEAR IT. DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THAT.”

He felt his soul beating slower, and he couldn’t feel the rest of his body anymore. Suddenly he had the feeling of falling down and somehow looked up to Papyrus. Only his head was left now and lay on the tallers chest.

“I LOVE YOU PAPYRUS. I BELIEVE IN YOU. WE CAN DO BETTER IN THE NEXT RESET. JUST DON’T GIVE UP. AND HEY, AT LEAST YOU DON’T HAVE TO SPREAD MY DUST SOMEWHERE ELSE, SINCE I ALREADY AM SPREAD ON WHAT I LOVE MOST. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU PAPYRUS…”

And then only Papyrus was left, covered in his brothers dust. Shaky hands tried to collect as much of the dust as they could but failed. The thin trembling bones could not hold on to the fine dust and simply run through his fingers. Slipped away from him, just like Sans had. 

Numbly he sat there until his tears had dried out. After that he just kept staring at his brothers remains. He didn’t know how long he really sat there. But after a while he blinked, just like he was waking from a dream. Only he wasn’t. his brother was dead. He had killed him. He had first violated and then killed him. He had murdered him because Sans had tried to safe him. Sans wanted him to live. He wanted to be with him. Sans loved him. He really did.  
Finally Papyrus believed it. 

And that was when he started to scream. He screamed in utter despair. Hopeless and lost. It felt like he was putting all his emotions into his screams, draining it out of him. Making him an empty shell. And he screamed and kept screaming until he could no more. When he was finished he collapsed into his brothers remains. And he stayed there, not moving. Waiting. Waiting for the next reset to happen. Days passed. All Papyrus wanted to do was fall down and dust as well. But his brother had asked him not to. So he would wait. 

Wait till they were together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? When Arualiaa commented on the last chapter with: "Just imagine Papyrus waking up to Sans' horrified face, and just. He starts shaking. Summons a large amount of bones, and Sans almost thinks he's gonna attack him, but then the bones all point inward in a circle, with Papyrus in the middle. And Sans is like. "Oh. ...OH FUCK NO-". JUST. IMAGINE."  
> And imagine I did. So here we have an alternate ending. 
> 
> I wasn't really affected when I wrote this. But when I read it again to check for mistakes, damn the tears. 
> 
> And this is how you successfully avoid Sans break down. (Spoiler: He has his own in the King-Sans-Timeline)


	18. True ending: Step by step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little bit of talking and a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to "---" the beginning is identical to the previous ending.

When Papyrus woke up he found himself lying on the floor. Why was he on the floor? He tried to sit up, only to realise that every bone in his body hurt. Why was he hurting? He looked around, he was in their shed. And on the bed was Sans. And he was … shaking? And he remembered. Sans had brought him here to ease his heat, they had done so many things and then … then Papyrus had lost it. He had taken Sans. And Sans had liked it. But then he didn’t and Papyrus hadn’t stopped. 

Frantically his hands moved up to cover his face, only his eyes were visible and widened in panic. 

He had touched Sans soul! No, not just touched, he had violated it. And his lord had screamed for him to stop. And Papyrus hadn’t! He could have killed his brother then. He almost had!  
Maybe that’s what you wanted?

The thought made him freeze. 

Either Sans shall be yours or vanish.

This was terrifying. And it was not true! He could never hurt him.

But he just did. 

What else was he capable of?

Violent tremors were shaking his body. 

Papyrus felt dirty. Not the nice kind of dirty, but the kind that haunts you in your dreams because it was something despicable you did. Silent tears were running down his cheeks. He didn’t want Sans to see him like that. He was the one who let his feelings get the better of him. He hated himself when this happened. That’s why he close to never became angry, and here it had happened in this situation with the one he loved. He was disgusting. Truly abhorrent. 

Looking over to the unmoving body on the bed he saw the empty expression in Sans face, the hollow sockets and that he was still violently shaking. Papyrus wanted to move over, he wanted to say sorry, he wanted his lord to be fine again. But he had said sorry so many times before. He had promised to do better next time. And he never kept those promises. And now, what had he done! He knew he had broken something, something that had been there in Sans despite everything. Even after all the things Papyrus had done, Sans had always trusted him. He wouldn’t anymore. He would leave him! Precisely what he had tried to avoid would happen now and it was his own fault! And his lord had every right to do so.   
On the other side of the room Sans was out cold. He tried to hold himself together. 

He felt violated. 

He felt betrayed. 

He had never thought Papyrus would do something like this to him. He had always thought he could rely on him. But he couldn’t. Papyrus was who he was or, more accurate, what others made him to be. And deep down this would never change. It could not be tamed and used for their purposes. Papyrus had been right to suppress it all along. Lost in his doubts, in his bitterness he suddenly heard little noises. Noises only his brother made. Back when he was a child he had sounded just like that. The tiniest whimpers came over, those he couldn’t hold back but still trying so hard not to be a bother. 

 

\---

 

Sans sat up. Eyes still devoid of his blue glow. His little brother needed him. So he stood up and staked over to the cowering body. Seeing his master coming over Papyrus tried to scramble away only to end up in one corner of the room. He was trapped. But then Papyrus stopped in his futile tries to move away. He stopped shaking, he stopped struggling away, he went limp. He deserved to be dusted. It was not like he would be really dead. Unfortunately. He prepared for the strike. But the feet that stopped in front of him were soon hidden by the arms wrapped around him. 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I got you. Everything will be fine.”

Sans calming words only made Papyrus tense up further. His sobs became violent and his shaking returned. 

No, it is not okay. Nothing is fine. 

But Papyrus couldn’t help it. He lifted his arms as well. He clung to Sans and desperately cryed into his shoulder. The older one only continued with his soothing, calming words. It was like he was reciting them. Over and over. 

“I am here for you. You are alright. Things will turn out good. Everything will be fine. I will deal with it. You don’t need to worry.”

Just like when they were kids. Those words were the same. Whenever something had gone wrong, whenever Papyrus had done something wrong and was devastated Sans had been there. Muttering those words of encouragement and that he would take care of it. And he always did. And here he was so many years and resets later still doing the same. 

Papyrus dam broke he let out a pained scream before he wept bitterly in Sans arms.

“i am so sorry sans so sorry so so so sorry. i am sorry. i am sorry. i am sorry i am sorry sorry sorry so…”

And Sans held him all the while. Slowly finding his way back. The glow in his eyes started to return and he felt the thick tears dropping on and running between his bones. His babybrother was hurt. He didn’t know when he had last seen him like that. Sans could feel his soul ache. And not only to the aftershocks of Papyrus treatment. 

It was hard for Sans to hold Papyrus. He wanted to be there for him but still … the fear, the guilt was crippling him. He always thought, no matter what would happen, Papyrus would never hurt him. And now … he was afraid of his own brother.   
Papyrus didn’t stop crying but it slowly ebbed off and between his muttered apologies he finally managed to let out full sentences.

“i never wanted this side to take the better of me. i never liked myself when i was like this, i never liked what i did. and i never wanted anybody to suffer because of my anger. least of all i never ever wanted it to let out on you. but that’s exactly what i did now and it feels horrible. i am horrible i … i never … “

Papyrus was shaken, and so was his brother. Sans had not expected this. He had wanted to show him new sides of himself, new ways to express himself. And of course having fun himself, but this was not what he wanted. 

Arm in arm they were on the ground for a long time before Papyrus was not able to cry anymore. He was not calm, he was simply empty. But his head was racing. 

“you liked it. in the beginning you liked it before … before … you liked it? how could you like it?” 

Papyrus asked muted, his face showed so much disgust, looking at Sans pleadingly to say something to make it better. For the first time Sans hesitated to answer. But he owed Papyrus.

“YES, I DID LIKE IT. I ENJOYED IT VERY MUCH BEFORE YOU TOUCHED MY SOUL.” 

Papyrus looked legibly scared.

“do you want to do this again? will you make me do this again?”

He asked huskily. Sans tensed up at the thought of repeating this whole mess.

“I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO DO THIS MORE OFTEN, BUT WITH WHAT HAPPENED NOW I DON’T THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA.” 

He wasn’t even sure if he was ever able to be with his brother again. He hardly could stand the closeness they were having now. 

“I PROMISE YOU PAPYRUS, I WILL NEVER MAKE YOU DO THIS AGAIN.”

His brothers shaking had stopped and so had his sobbing, so Sans tried to get up but couldn’t. Papyrus still clung onto him, not willing to let go. Inside Sans was cringing. He took a deep breath.

“Papyrus, please let go of me.”

He did, hesitantly, but he did. Sans moved himself so he was sitting in front of Papyrus, facing him, but with enough distance to not be able to reach him with just stretching out the arms. The little brother frowned and pulled his legs close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and trying to make himself as small as possible. 

Sans had stared down at his hands which he had dropped into his lap. Taking a deep breath he looked up again, mustering Papyrus. His own expression finally softening. 

“YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, RIGHT?”

Papyrus looked up in surprise. That was not what he had thought he would hear. Not after this.

“w-well, yes. i-i mean, y-you always tell me so.”

That response made Sans frown. He really didn’t believe it. He just accepted it because Sans said so but Papyrus didn’t feel it. 

“THEN WHY DID YOU DOUBT MY LOVE EARLIER?” 

Papyrus was confused. What did Sans mean? His puzzlement was obviously shown on his face. And Sans sighed. 

“EARLIER, IN THE HOUSE, WHEN YOU WERE LYING ON THE FLOOR, YOU ASKED ME IF I WOULDN’T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. AND THAT SIMPLY BECAUSE I IGNORED YOU FOR A WEEK. IF YOU REALLY BELIEVED I LOVE YOU, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE DOUBTED ME FOR A SECOND.”

Papyrus started to remember faintly. His heat had clouded his mind badly back then and he would have forgotten those words if Sans hadn’t said anything now. His heat had been very bad and made him say things he normally wouldn’t. It was strange Sans took this so serious.

“i didn’t doubt you it was just … the heat. you know how it can mess with your head.”

He was lying. Again. Sans had known that Papyrus was afraid of losing him, that he was constantly fighting for his brother to love him. But he was never aware of the fact that Papyrus really didn’t believe Sans loved him, not like this. Sighing heavily he let his head drop into his hands. How was he supposed to deal with this?

“PAPYRUS, YOU BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I LOVE YOU.”

His brother nodded. 

“BUT YOU DON’T REALL FEEL LIKE I LOVE YOU, IS THAT RIGHT?”

Papyrus looked to the side. Ashamed. He knew he had trouble believing when Sans said he loved him. He wanted to but … Why could he not simply believe him?

“… it …”

Papyrus started but stopped right away. Not daring to say what was on his mind. 

“PLEASE PAPYRUS CONTINUE. I WANT TO KNOW!”

And now it was Sans who sounded desperate. The older one wanted to make it better. But he didn’t know how. He just knew he couldn’t do it alone. He needed Papyrus help. He needed to know!  
Papyrus took a deep breath before he started to spill it all out.

“you always told me love is pain, you always said it hurts. and it does. whenever you are away it hurts but when you are there it is fine. better than fine. and you never seem fine around me. you are always worried. you always say you love me but does that mean you want me to suffer? or does it mean you suffer? you always say you love me but you so rarely act like it. you were always distant and still are but you expect me to be open. and i try. i really do. but i always fear you leave me when i mess up. and i mess up so often… i wonder why you are still around with me causing so many problems.”

Sans could just stare at his love. He knew about Papyrus issues, he knew that he was distant and that Papyrus had a hard time to accept that. He also knew that it affected his brother in negative ways. But he hadn’t realised how strange Papyrus conclusions had been. He needed to get this out of his head. They needed to be reasonable. He caught his brothers eyes before he spoke. 

“THINK ABOUT IT FOR A MOMENT PAPYRUS. I SAID TO YOU LOVE HURTS. YOU JUST SAID IT DOES. I MEAN YOU ARE HURTING RIGHT NOW. THAT’S WHAT I MEANT WHEN I TOLD YOU THIS. AND YES, I AM HURTING TOO. BUT I AM MORE THAN WILLING TO GO THROUGH THE WORST PAIN IF IT IS FOR YOU. I TRIED TO BE DISTANT TO AVOID YOU EVER FEELING THIS SORT OF PAIN. TO AVOID GETTING TOO ATTACHED. I FAILED. I HAVE BEEN DISTANT FOR DECADES AND I REALLY TRY HARD TO CHANGE THAT BUT IT TAKES TIME. AND BECAUSE I CAN’T ALWAYS SHOW YOU HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME I TELL YOU.”

He paused for a moment, looking straight in his dearly beloved face. 

“AND I THINK THE FACT THAT, EVEN THOGH YOU REALLY DO MESS UP AND YOU DO MESS UP A LOT, I AM STILL WITH YOU SHOULD BE THE PROOF THAT YOU NEED. AND IT SHOULD BE THE REASSURANCE YOU NEED TO KNOWN THAT, NO MATTER HOW BADLY YOU BEHAVE, IT WILL NOT AFFECT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU AND THAT I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU.”

Leaning forward a bit, Sans took a hold on Papyrus hand. Gentle he traced his finger over the back of the hand he was holding. 

“DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW WHEN I TELL YOU: I LOVE YOU”

Papyrus stared at their hands that connected them. What Sans said made sense. It did. And even though there was some doubt left, most of him was convinced that Sans honestly loved him. While contemplating so he had looked to the side, now he was looking up, a little timid.

“yes, i think i do.”

And this time it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how much I needed a kind of nice ending.  
> This was not planned to get nearly as dark as it did, therefore some things that were planned to come up here didn't. So I will put them in another fic (hopefully that one will stay more "lighthearted". 
> 
> I hope you had as much fun reading this mess as I had writing it. :)


End file.
